The Wanted: 'She is my Weakness'
by HannahTWAiden-G
Summary: Basically just my random obssession with The Wanted led to me including me and my friendlings in this wonderful story from my imgaination which I SO WISH WAS TRUE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Wanted Fan Fiction: Part 1**

'I'd fill the vacancy, in your heart, in your heart, in your heart…' I sang along with The Wanted, blasting out my CD at full volume. I absolutely adored them. I knew every word to their songs, I knew every dance step, and me and my friends could even have re-created their videos with the right set. My bedroom wall was no longer visible, covered in pictures from google and their website, posters from magazines, ad every single magazine and newspaper article about them. But, although every member of the boyband fivesome was there on my wall, one member stood out among them, maybe it was the fact there was a huge picture of him in the centre of the wall by my bed outlined in hearts. But, he'd stood out for me from that first day I ever saw them perform. Maybe it had been the way his hair curled naturally, maybe it had been the way his grin was never fully there, a half smile, or maybe it had been his overpowering voice. Whatever, I didn't know; all I know is that when I first saw James McGuiness, or Jay as his band mates call him, I'm only 16 but from that day, I knew that no one else would ever satisfy me, it was him, or no one. No one would replace him; no one could ever replace him. And I knew that if I had to spend the rest of my life with someone, it had to be him.

I gazed at my wall as I pulled on my shorts and leggings, my specially made The Wanted T-shirt with every on of their names printed 60 times in various colours and styles, and finally my huge, baggy, purple, I Jay McGuiness hoodie and my black Converse. I pulled the 5, backstage; V.I.P concert tickets out from my special box on my desk, and skipped downstairs just as the doorbell rang. There stood my 4 best friends: Sarah, wearing a blue I Nathan Sykes Hoodie, Nikki, wearing a yellow I Tom Parker hoodie, Louisa, sporting a green I Max George hoodie, and Priya, wearing a pale pink I Siva Kaneswaran hoodie. My mum walked in the hallway, took one look at our faces, lit up and shining, hint of make-up between us and nail polish to match our hoodies and grinned.

'If those boys don't fall for you today,' she smiled, 'then I don't know who will. You all look beautiful, now go get in the car or we'll be late.'

'Thanks mum.' I grinned, hugging her tight round the middle, handing her our tickets as the others clambered in to the car.

We were completely hyped up the whole journey to the O2 Arena. We couldn't wait to get there singing along to The Wanted's Album the entire way. Suddenly, in the distance, I spotted the spikes of the Millennium Dome, now the O2 Arena.

'OHMIGOD OHMIGOD OHMGOD!' I shrieked, bouncing in my chair. 'OHMIGOD WE'RE LIKE 5 MINUTES FROM MEETING THE WANTED!' The car was suddenly full of 5 different shrieks from all of us. I could feel the car almost bouncing with us as all 5 of us bounced up and down, only slightly restrained by our seatbelts. Mum pulled the car in to the car park and wound down the window to talk to the man on the barriers.

'Girls, Hush up for like 2 minutes, I can't here the man speak.' Mum yelled in to the car. Our shrieks sub-sided and we heard mum say to the man that we had V.I.P tickets.

'Ahh, so you're the 5 lucky girls who get the meet The Wanted personally.' The man grinned poking his head through the window to speak to us. The 5 of us nodded, speechless with excitement. The man grinned.

'If you go and park over there,' he said, pointing to a spot nearby, 'then my colleague there will take you to the back entrance, where I believe, a lady called Jayne is waiting for you.'

'OHMIGOD JAYNE! The lady who formed The Wanted!' I shrieked uncontrollably. Mum flashed a glance at me and I shut up pretty quickly.

'Yeah, that's the lady' the man nodded. 'Anyway, you go ahead and I'll keep an eye on your car for you Miss. And you girls…' he looked at us, winking, 'have fun.'

'Thank you!' We chorused as Mum pulled in to our parking spot.

We could hardly contain our excitement as we piled out the car in to the car park and tried to dash off.

'HOLD IT' Mum cried. We froze in our tracks and turned towards her. 'Smile girls' Mum grinned, pulling her camera out of its case and turning it on us. We shoved our arms round each other, grinning inanely from excitement.

'Great' Mum said, momentarily blinding us with the camera flash. 'Now come on or you're going to be late.' We skipped over to the mans colleague who grinned at us and put out his hand for us to shake.

'Hi, I'm Phil.' He said, shaking our hands and Mums hand. 'I'm looking after you for this evening.' Then he added, in a whisper 'I'm actually one of the O2 arenas bodyguards, it's my job, to make sure you, have a good time, whilst not getting hassled by the press.' He winked, before beckoning us across the car park, towards the back entrance of the O2 Arena. Mum followed behind us as the 5 of us clutched hands tightly and followed Phil.

**Part 2:**

At the entrance stood a woman, waiting for us. She smiled warmly at Phil when she saw him and he stepped to the side, sweeping his arm out along us. She stepped forward, 'Hello', she smiled at me, I was in the middle, 'I'm Jayne, I'm the manager of The Wanted and I'm assuming by the grins on your faces that you're Hannah and her friends?'

I stepped forward, 'I'm Hannah, and this is Sarah, Louisa, Nikki and Priya.' I added pointing at each of the girls in turn. 'And this is my Mum, Ruth.' I quickly added, as an afterthought. Jayne reached out her hand to shake mine; I ignored the hand, stepped forward and hugged her. She seemed confused, but glad as she hugged me back, the sudden arms around me meant that the girls had joined in the hug and turned it in to a huge group hug. We eventually let go of Jayne, whose smile was excited as ours.

'Well, if you girls would like to follow me,' she said, pushing open the door in to the Arena, 'the boys can't wait to meet you…'

We looked at each other, huge smiles lighting up all of our faces, and pushed our way through the door behind Jayne.

The minute we stepped through, we were enveloped in a huge crowd of people, wandering the Arena. Phil stepped in front of us and Jayne and began pushing his way through the crowd, calling as he went,

'Make way people! Come on MOVE! VIPs coming through!' Murmurs and hushed whispers moved through the crowd as they parted like the red sea, creating a pathway ahead of Phil. Eyes were on us as we walked, hand in hand, through the crowd, whispers passing through like wind. Eventually we reached the backstage entrance. Two large men stood, blocking the door. They looked at us menacingly as we approached.

'ID?' One of them grunted at us as we halted. We turned to Mum, whom we could hear rustling in her handbag. She pulled out 6 identity tags that she passed over to the men who scanned them. Smiles crossed their faces as they handed them back to us, opening the door and parting to let Phil, Jayne and then the 6 of us, through.

'Have fun girls, see you later.' They smiled.

'Thank you, see you later.' We chorused as Jayne let us down a corridor.

We stopped outside a large door, reading 'Main Room' on the sign. She turned to us and said, 'the boys are in there, waiting for you. You can go in as soon as you're ready.'

'Actually, Jayne.' I said, stopping her hand as it reached towards to door handle, 'do you mind showing us where the toilet is first?' I asked, biting my lip. She smiled,

'Of course girls, as you're being so polite, follow me.' And she led the way down a corridor off to the right. The second door we reached, she pushed open.

'This…is a toilet?' Sarah asked, sounding shocked as we walked in. It was hardly a toilet, more of a sitting room in itself. On one side there was a row of 10 cubicles, about as big as our bathroom at home, each one with a toilet and a sink in it. Opposite stood a row of hand driers next to a row of sinks. On the far wall, well, there was no far wall. It was just a mirror. And then round the small corner was an area full of chairs and sofas, gathered around a small table.

We all split up, going in to the toilets first and then clustering round the mirrored wall. Each of us rooted in our bags and pulled out a set of make-up. We layered on small amounts of mascara, enough so that it was visible, but little that it looked natural, we touched up our eyelids with small amounts of eye shadow adding a thin layer of lip-gloss to our lips. Each of us puckering up in unison to do it. Then we all brushed our hair until it was shiny and bouncy, covered over one or two large spots on our faces with concealer, ad turned to Mum and Jayne, who were standing behind us.

'Perfect' Mum said, looking to Jayne, who nodded. 'Now have you got everything?'

'Yes Mum' we all chorused. She rolled her eyes at us and walked over to the small table. 'Empty your bags' she smiled. We followed her, each of us laying a camera and spare batteries on the table, along with make-up, hairbrushes and phones. I-pods, purses and finally, some packets of Skittles and other sweets. Jayne laughed.

'I see you girls know the way to make them boys hyper before the show.' She giggled, before beckoning us out towards the Main Room once more.

**Part 3:**

The door loomed on us, quicker than we anticipated. Jayne stopped, with her hand on the handle.

'How about, your mother and I go in first, then you girls join us in a minute.'

'Yes please.' We nodded, suddenly very quiet. Mum hugged each of us tightly before nodding to Jayne. We moved out of sight of the door, off to the side as Mum and Jayne entered the room. We heard the chorus of 'Hey Jayne' from the boys and felt our hearts quicken with excitement. We took one last look at each other, and hugged tightly.

'Ready?' I asked, my hand on the door handle.

'Ready.' Came the reply of the girls. I breathed in deeply, and turned the handle, pushing open the door, and stepping inside.

The first thing we saw was Mum and Jayne, sitting in the corner of the room with mugs in their hands. Our eyes scanned the room and froze in the centre. Five pairs of eyes were on us. Jay, spread across the sofa, Nathan, sprawled over a chair, Tom, sitting on the widow sill, his guitar across his lap, Max, sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall and Siva, who popped up in front of us, taking us by surprise.

'Hello girls, you must be Hannah, Sarah, Louisa, Nikki and Priya.' He said, in his soft, Irish accent, pointing at each of us as he said our names. 'Jayne and your Mother were just telling us about you. I'm Siva, and that's Tom, Jay, Max and Nathan, although, judging by what Jayne and your Mum have been saying, you probably already knew that. Make yourselves at home; we were just putting on the kettle for tea. Do you girls take sugar?'

'Umm' I squeaked, before clearing my throat, 'Um just one for me please.' I said, well, almost whispered, only just hearing the agreements from the girls standing round me. Siva smiled.

'I'll sort that for you. Find somewhere to sit around this lot.' He gestured around the others, who immediately shifted to accommodate us, before returning to the side with the kettle and mugs. I turned to the girls and we looked at each other, not saying a word. We nodded, and split up.

Priya followed Siva across the help make the tea. He smiled at her, before striking up quiet conversation. Nikki and Louisa moved across the room, Louisa sitting down on the floor beside Max and Nikki hopping on to the windowsill beside Tom. Sarah moved towards the chair Nathan was sat on, and perched herself neatly on the arm. I walked across the room to he centre, where Jay was still stretched across the sofa. I tapped his legs.

'Do you mind?' I asked quietly, gesturing for me to sit down.

'Not at all…Hannah…right?' Jay nodded, sitting up and crossing his legs. I sat opposite him, crossing my legs in the same position, noting his Converse, matching mine, but a few sizes bigger.

'Hey look.' I giggled, stretching my leg so my foot pressed against his. 'We match.' He flattened his foot on the sofa, in much the same way mine was, and grinned his beautiful lopsided grin.

'I see great minds think alike then?' He smiled, before looking up, straight in to my eyes.

**Part 4:**

I was hooked; I couldn't look away. It was like; his eyes were pulling me under a spell, enchanting me so that I couldn't turn my eyes away from his. He stretched out a hand towards me, and gently placed it on my face, slowly moving his thumb so he was stroking my cheek. Suddenly, with no warning, he pulled his hand away from my face, and shook his head a little, as though to clear it.

'I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.' He muttered, not meeting my eyes. He then turned away from me a little and sat, sulking. I sighed; it had been so close, yet so far. I shifted so I was kneeling beside him. I reached out and turned his face towards mine. He pouted at me.

'Jay', I whispered, pushing my face slightly closer to his, so he could hear me, 'Jay, I, honestly don't mind. Jay…I…I want to get to know you better. Please Jay?' He grinned, back to his usual self and placed his hands on either side of my face, as mine were on his.

'I'm sorry', he whispered back, his breath washing over my face. He pushed me down so I was sitting on my heels. 'Let's talk' he smiled at me.

An hour later and we were still with the boys. Mum and Jayne had left us long ago, to go and find something to eat. Instead of joining them, we had stayed with the boys and pulled out our sweets, beaming. The boys smiled back at us. Max, Siva and Tom pulled over some spare chairs and joined us round the table with Louisa, Nikki and Priya. Nathan was still on the chair, but now he was squashed over to one side, with Sarah's bare feet in is lap; she was still sitting on the arm of the chair. I was sitting cross-legged against one arm of the sofa with Jay stretched out, his legs hanging over the other arm, and his head in my lap. Everyone was chatting about everything, school, GCSEs, what we want to do in the future. Every couple of minutes Jay would open his mouth, like a baby bird, and wait for me to drop a skittle in his mouth before chewing and guessing what colour it was. Jay had his eyes closed most of the time, but every now and again he would open them. When he did this, he would look me straight in the eyes, reach up one hand to my cheek and brush my face with his thumb.

There was a knock on the door and Jayne and Mum entered. They looked around the room. At Max and Louisa sitting close together, at Priya and Siva sitting hand in hand, at Nikki and Tom cuddled on a chair, Sarah and Nathan on the chair, Nathan massaging her feet. And then at me and Jay, with Jay's head in my lap and his arms above his head, wrapped around me.

'Boys,' Jayne said, shutting the door behind her. 'You've got about hours before the show, have you decided where the girls are sitting?'

Jay looked around at everyone else, finally his eyes resting on me.

'Yep, I've just decided.' He grinned, winking at me.

'Good.' Jayne said, 'well, me and Ruth are just going to sit over there in the corner. Don't let us disturb you. Just remember, changing in an hour boys. ONE hour.' The boys nodded, proving that they had heard her. She seemed satisfied and as her and Mum walked towards the corner we heard her ask 'tea or coffee Ruth?'

**Part 5:**

Half an hour later and Jay gently shook me awake.

'Hannah. Hannah, I've got something to show you. Come on, wake up.'

'Mmmm?' I awoke, groggily peeling my eyes open. 'Where…am I…?' I asked, trying to take in my surroundings. 'I had this dream, where I fell asleep, in a room with The Wanted, with Jay McGuiness's head in my lap.' I looked around; there were my friends, each deep in conversation with a member of The Wanted. But there was one missing. I was suddenly aware of a set of arms round me, and there were two extra feet, either side of mine, that clearly did not belong to me. I twisted slightly and Jay looked at me. His eyes shining, his half-smile clear on his face. His hands, which were clasped together, unclasped and his fingers intertwined with mine. He leaned forwards, his mouth to my ear.

'Come on, I have to show you something.' He whispered in my ear, his breath soft and warm, his teeth grazing my earlobe, making me shiver. He gently pushed me forward until he could stand up, and then reached his hands out towards me. I stretched mine up and he intertwined his fingers in mine again, pulling me up, out of the sofa, to stand before him. His 6ft 2inch frame towering over my tiny 5ft 4 inches. He pulled me over towards Jayne by the hand.

'Jayne.' He asked excitedly. 'Jayne do you mind if I show Hannah…like…around a bit?' He asked. Jayne grinned at him, his face lit up like a child on Christmas day.

'Of course you can dear. Just make sure that you're back here in an hour to take the girls to their seats.' Jay nodded.

'I promise.' He said, before pulling me out the room.

Jay pulled me out into the corridor before turning to me.

'I've got so much to show you, in an hour.' He pulled me towards him as he pulled me down the corridor, he wrapped on arm around my shoulders and reached down to wrap my hand in his before pulling me gently further down the corridor. As we reached a sort of, corridor cross roads, Jay ground to a halt. He turned to me and took both my hands in his.

'Close your eyes Hannah. Please, I want you to get the full hit of this.' Jay said to me, making sure my eyes were tight shut before pulling me down the corridor a few steps more. Then he stopped, I stopped to, but a bit to late, walking in to him. He laughed gently, holding the tops of my arms.

'Eyes still tight shut?' He asked his breath suddenly close on my face. I nodded, biting my lip. 'Don't open them just yet.' He said. I nodded again, suddenly aware that I was in very close presence with him. He moved away slightly, and I heard him open a door, he came back to me, and led me forwards, presumably in to the room he just opened the door to. He stepped in after me, closing the door behind him. He was very close to me. I could feel him, pressing against me, his breath warm on my face, his arms wrapped around me. I moved my eyelids a bit.

'Don't open your eyes, just yet.' He whispered, his breath moving closer. I could feel his lips brushing against my face, catching my cheeks and eyelids. I stood there still. With my eyes shut, letting his lips get closer to mine.

Suddenly, I felt them touch the corner of my lips and I moved. I slid closer to him, standing on my tiptoes, leaning my body against his for support. I caught his lips with mine, and pressed mine gently against his, waiting for a response. His arms wrapped around me, holding me up, he moved a little closer to me, my body shaping to mould to his, my arms rising to clasp my hands behind his neck. He pressed his lips harder against mine, catching me in a passionate kiss. I didn't want it to end, but I had to pull away, I had to catch my breath. I slumped forwards in to Jay's arms feeling light-headed and faint. He lowered me slightly, allowing me to rest on him, his arms tightly around me, holding me up, stopping me from falling.

'Hannah…' Jay stammered, 'I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me…' I used my remaining strength to press my finger to his lips. I took a deep breath in before saying,

'Jay, do you honestly think I would have kissed you like that if I minded?'

'No, ok, I see your point. It's just that, I've never felt this way about another girl before. You're so, down to earth, and you treat me like a person, these last hours with you, I almost forgot I'm famous, you make me forget who I am. You like me for who I am, not because I'm famous, you can see the real me, not the me that the press have created.' I grinned at him before reaching up to give him a quick kiss.

'Right so where are we?' I asked looking around.

**Part 6:**

Jay swept his arm round the room.

'This?' Jay said taking me to the centre of the room, 'this is my dressing room.'

'OhmiGod!' I exclaimed. 'But, It's, HUGE!' I said, taking in my surroundings. There was a large sofa in the middle of the room with a table in front of it and a mini fridge beside it, then on the right hand wall, stood a dressing table. Besides that, the rest of the room seemed empty. I looked around, confused.

'But…Jay Jay…' I asked. He looked at me and I winked, 'if this is your dressing room. Where's your clothes?'

'Ahh that.' He said, nodding. 'Well obviously, this isn't just my dressing room so my clothes have been moved in here for the concert.' He said, picking a remote off the sofa and handing it to me. 'Press this button.' He told me pointing to a green button in the top right of the remote. I pressed it. A door on the far wall slid open, a clothes rack slid out, with shoes lined up in pairs underneath.

'OHMIGOD!' I exclaimed dropping the remote and running forwards. 'These are your clothes?' I asked rooting through his rack of clothes.

'Yep.' He nodded, 'these are what my stylist has to choose from when I'm changing for the show.'

I pulled out a large, black hoodie, holding it up.

'Jay…' I asked, sidling up to him, 'would I be allowed to act as your stylist tonight?' I pleaded, pulling a puppy dogface at him. He wrapped an arm round me and looked down at me.

'Of course you can love.' He said, leaning down to reach my lips with his for a quick kiss. I pulled back,

'Jay…' I said looking him in the eyes, 'Jay, I…I…' I stammered cutting off as his eyes looked down in to mine, I felt my heart melt. Jay continued my unfinished sentence.

'Love you.' He whispered. I nodded before skipping off over to the rack off clothes and started rooting through his clothed, aware of his eyes watching my movements.

A little later, I pulled some black skinny jeans out the rack, with a blue checked shirt to go with it. Then bent down to see his shoes. I giggled when I saw that most of them were Converse. After a minutes decisions I pulled a pair of blue Converse off the rack and handed them over to him. He looked at them and nodded.

'Good choices my love' He said before disappearing behind the changing curtain. I wandered over to the dressing table where some sorts of jewellery were laid out. I looked over the rows and grabbed a black, square earring and a couple of chains off the table, then two rings for good measure. Then I went over and flopped on the sofa, waiting for Jay to finish changing.

When he emerged he came over to me and spun round in front of me. I stood on the sofa arm and pulled him towards me, turning his back to me, I put his earring in and fastened each chain round his neck before turning him to face me once more. I pulled one of his hands up to me and put one rings on, with a engraved union jack on it. Then took it off again, shaking my head, and replaced it with a plain band. I nodded and kissed his ring. He took the other ring off me and took my hand in his, He slid the union jack ring over my thumb, where it just sat, fitting perfectly. He kissed the ring, before kissing me once more. Then he lifted me down off the sofa and stood me on the floor,

'Wait there.' He said to me before jogging over to his clothes rack and pulling off a large, black hoodie, with a large Converse print on the front.

'It's my favourite hoodie.' Jay said, handing it to me. I stood, shocked.

'So, I take it you want to see me again?' I asked.

'Of course I want to see you again love.' Jay said pulling me in to his arms tightly in a hug. He looked at my watch.

'We'd better get back to the others or we're going to be late.' Jay said.

'Oh wait before we go.' I said, gripping the base of my I Jay McGuiness hoodie and pulling it off. Jay watched with interest as I pulled on his black Converse hoodie and folded my purple one, before pushing his ring tighter on my thumb. I grinned at me and grasped my hand in his before leading me out the room back towards the Main Room.

**Part 7:**

We opened the door and walked in, the room fell silent and everyone turned to look at us. Tom walked towards us, looking us up and down, as if looking for any changes. He took in the entwined fingers, raising his eyebrows at us. Then, he suddenly stopped, looking at me.

'Hang on,' he said , his Bolton accent standing out from everyone else's accents in the room, 'isn't that Jay's favourite hoodie?' He asked, gesturing at the Converse hoodie I was now wearing. Nathan came over, staring at my thumb.

'And…' He said, grabbing my hand and pulling it up to his face so he could see it clearer. 'Isn't that the ring that belonged to Jay's grandfather?'

Max joined the fray, 'But, Jay never lets anyone touch those other than him.' He said, the shock registering on his face.

Jayne walked over, holding a camera.

'Hannah, the other girls have all had their photos taken with the boys, you're the only one left.'

I nodded, posing with all five of the boys, then with each one individually. Getting hugs and cheek kisses in each of the photos. Finally Jay pushed his way past Tom, Nathan and Siva, who were holding him back until Max was done posing with me. He wrapped his arms round my middle and pointed to his cheek where I placed my lips. Jayne counted down from 3 and, just as the camera flashed, Jay turned his head slightly and his lips met mine just as the camera flashed. The room went silent and I saw the girls mouths drop open. Jay pulled back and winked at me.

'Facebook profile picture.' He grinned.

Half an hour later and we all left the room hand in hand with the boys, who were taking us to our seats. Myself and Jay were at the back when he suddenly stopped. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and shoved it at me.

'I don't want this on stage with me and there's no time to take it back now. Could you hold it for me please?'

'Of course.' I grinned at Jay taking his phone. 'Hmm no pockets…' I said checking my shorts. 'Ahh I know what to do with it.' I said pulling the collar of my t-shirt out slightly and pushing his phone down into the top of my bra. I looked up to see Jay with his mouth wide open his eyes slightly shocked.

'What?' I asked innocently. 'It matches mine.' I said pulling the neck of my t-shirt down, showing him the top of my bra with a phone shoved down each side. Jay put his hands round my ribs and lifted me up to kiss me.

'You're unbelievable Missy.' He said kissing me and rubbing his nose against mine.

'Buttt…' I asked.

'But I love you, and your spontaneous attitude.' He said setting me down. 'Now come on, we've got to go or I'm going to be late.' He added pulling me down the corridor to join the others.

**Part 8:**

'Introducing: Tom Parker, Nathan Sykes, Max George, Siva Kaneswaran and Jay McGuiness!' announced the voice over. We should have been in our seat by now. The boys were bout to go on stage. But we weren't yet where we were meant to be sitting; we were still backstage, hand in hand with the boys. They were walking on stage with us, leading us down the walkway on the stage to the front platform and we were standing right by the stage. Tom and Nikki walked on first, hands grasped tightly in each other's. Nathan and Sarah followed after exchanging a quick hug. Max kissed Louisa on the cheek before joining Nathan and Tom. Siva pulled Priya in to a hug before taking her hand and following. As the voiceover said Jay's name, he pulled me in to a hug, nuzzled my neck whispering 'I love you', in my ear before giving me a quick kiss and leading me out with his arm wrapped firmly round me.

As I stepped on stage with Jay, the screams of fans were just, deafening, there's no other word to describe it. Jay took up his place in the centre of the group, between Max and Siva, still with me by his side. He lifted his microphone to his lips, and a hush descended across the crowd.

'Hey guys.' Jay said, his voice amplified and spread across the stadium. 'You're all probably wondering who these lucky girls are, standing by our sides.'

A huge scream of 'YES!' erupted from the crowd.

'Well,' Jay continued looking at me and winking, 'these lucky ladies are actually our very first VIP guests ever. But,' He said, looking at the other pairs spread down the stage, then he looked at me, his eyes getting softer as he gazed down in to mine, 'but they're more than VIP guests. They're more special than, any of us deserve, they're beautiful, kind and caring. They're, amazing, and they're just perfect.' He ended, before wrapping his arms around me and lifting me up to hug him. A huge round of applause and cheering erupted round the stadium as Jay set me down. Then the lads led us down the walkway, lifting us down in to the arms of the security guards waiting for us, before jogging back up the walkway to the main stage.

Just before the interval, the music slowed, Max lifted his microphone up to his lips as they walked down the walkway to the platform we were standing by.

'We're guna slow it down a little now.' He announced as they reached us.

'This ones for you girls', Tom announced as they began singing Heart Vacancy. We could feel the eyes of everyone in he crowd upon us as the big screen cameras panned to get us in the view. Our faces flushed, but none as much as mine when Jay jumped down next to me. The screams of the audience almost drowned out his amplified words to me as he reached out his hand to me.

'Hannah?' He said reaching for my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine. 'Can one of you guys give us a hand?' He asked one of the security guards, and together they lifted me on to the platform. Jay jumped up beside me and got down on one knee in front of me, taking my hand in his.

'When I, talk to you, on the phone, listen close.' He sang before kissing my fingers. The others were now following suit lifting Sarah, Louisa, Nikki and Priya on to the stage behind us as they moved in to their next chorus.

'I hear your heart, cry for love, then you act like there's no room, room for me,' they sang as Jay wound me in his arms. The crowd was loving it, screaming and screaming, cameras flashed as Jay whirled me around and the other boys spun the girls across the stage.

The song ended and as the screams subsided and the voiceover began to announce the interval, Jay began to frantically wave his hands, signally the others to stay on stage and the voiceover to stop. It cut off and the others looked at him, confused. Jay turned to the audience.

'I'd just like to say, before I forget, that today, I met someone, who has changed me, I couldn't stop thinking about them this whole time I was on stage, and I'd just like to tell you all something.' He turned to me and took up both my hand in his. The crowd was so silent, if a pin had dropped, I would have heard it.

'I would just like to say that, Hannah Cooper, I am in love with you, I don't think I can go a day without seeing you, please, be my girlfriend?' My mind went in to overdrive, I couldn't speak, my breath caught in my throat and I just nodded.

'Thank you.' He whispered to me, then he swept me up in his arms, and kissed me, right there, on the stage. Cameras flashed, I could see them behind my eyelids.

**Part 9**

None of us could really believe it. It felt just like a dream, to me, to all of us. We'd turned in to instant celebrities overnight, literally. It was almost scary for us to wake up the next day.

The girls had slept over my house that weekend, from the Saturday night till the Monday morning. Well if you could call it sleeping. We'd stayed up both nights, adding the boys on Facebook, following them and getting follows back on Twitter, then changing our relationship statuses. Well the boys changed their first. Within seconds of them changing their statuses to being in relationships with us, we had tons of friend requests and followers asking what it was like to date The Wanted and people saying they were fans.

Monday morning I was woken at 6am by my phone ringing loudly, waking us all to the sound of Heart Vacancy.

'Hannnahhhhh!' Sarah moaned, 'who the HELL is ringing at 6 in the morning?' She added, hitting me awake. I reached for the phone, fingers fumbling on my bedside table. I hit call accept button without checking the caller ID.

'Hello?'I moaned groggily down the phone.

'Hey baby...' The voice of Jay came down the phone, sounding bright and alert.

'Jay?' I mumbled, aware of all the girls looking at me.

'Yes Jay.' He giggled down the phone. 'You awake love?'

'Well, I am now.' I answered back.

'Aww sorry...well...anyway...what school do you girlies go to?' Jay asked.

'We go to...Woodcote?' I replied suddenly worried what the boys were planning.

'Awesome we got the right school.' Jay said, his smile passed through his voice. 'See ya later babe. I love you.' He said before hanging up.

'Wait. Jay. NO!' I yelled down the phone, jumping to my feet of my bed. My only answer was the long, continuous *beeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppp*.

'Oh. My. God.' Louisa said. Suddenly realising what the conversation had been about.

'Oh my God. What the hell are they planning?' I asked, flopping down on my bed again.

'I have no idea, but whatever it is, can't be good' Sarah Nikki replied.

'Oh well. Guess we'll just have to go get ready.' I said standing up and casually walking across the room to the door.

'Hannah…what…?' Louisa asked standing up and walking towards me. I shoved past her and out the door laughing.

'SHOTGUN SHOWER!' I yelled leaping down the stairs two at a time to the bathroom.

'Hannah! That ain't fair!' the sounds of the girls scrambling to chase me only made me run faster. I leaped down the last two stairs as the scramble reached the top of the stairs and Priya broke free, leading the other 3 down the stairs. I laughed loudly as I ran in to the bathroom, slamming the door and throwing my whole weight against it as I smacked the lock across. The thumping downstairs ended and the next sound I heard was banging on the door, and nails being clattered on the door.

'Hannah. Hurry up then.' They moaned from the other side of the door as I turned the hot, cascading water on and climbed in under it.

'10 minutes!' I yelled back as the sound of defeated footsteps started travelling back up the stairs. I laughed again and stuck my head under the water.

**Part 10:**

The 5 of us, walking down the road to school, arm in arm, giggling, felt no different to any other day. Cars whizzed past in either direction and people ran past us, rushing to get to work. It was when we turned in to the small road for school that we noticed the difference. There were vans parked up and down, on both sides of the road, men and women sporting cameras and microphones interviewing people in school uniform that we didn't know.

'Oh my God. What's going on?' Louisa asked, stopping suddenly and causing us all to stop.

'I don't know maybe there's been an accident?' I asked starting to walk again and pulling them along with me. It wasn't until we got halfway down the road that we suddenly realised what could actually be happening. We slowed, all of our minds thinking the same thing. Suddenly a shout went up from a couple of girls being interviewed.

'There they are!' They shouted pointing in our direction. Every camera and microphone bearing person turned on us. We froze, like rabbits caught in headlights.

'Oh crap.' Nikki whispered. We nodded as they started to run towards us. We turned in away, in fear and shock as to what was actually going on, and started to run, back the way we came.

Our skirts flapped around as we ran past the junior school and tried to avoid as many people as possible. As each of us kicked off the pumps we wore to school and caught them in our hands we stepped of the pavement and started to run down the centre of the road. Sarah and Priya leading the way at the front, Louisa and Nikki close behind and me bringing up the rear. Suddenly, my shoulder bag, slung over my right shoulder and stuffed to capacity, split, spilling the contents across the road. It had been close to breaking for months, but I never thought it was actually going to split. I screamed and Louisa turned back to help me.

'No. Don't worry. I've got it. Keep running.' I yelled and crouched down to grab all my books. A screech behind me told me that one of the press vans had caught up with us. I ignored it, gathering the last of my books in my arms and pushing off on my bare, right foot to continue running. But an arm around my waist prevented me from running away again as it pulled me backwards, in to the back of a van.

**Part 11:**

'What the hell are you playing at?' I shrieked as I kicked and screamed being pulled in to the van. 'This is against my human rights! Let me GO!' I shrieked. I could no longer see the rest of the girls, they'd turned the corner and fled down the road.

'LOUISA! SARAH! NIKKI! PRIYAAA!' I screamed, grabbing the edge of the door with my free hand that wasn't clutching my books. I felt another pair of hands grabbing at my waist, and another grabbing my thighs, turning me almost horizontal as I gripped the door screaming. Now there was a set of arms wrapped around my waist and two sets of hands grabbing me, pulling me backwards in to the van.

'Hannah come on let go, and stop shrieking or we're going to be arrested. Now let go so we can grab the others and get out of here!'

I'd been ready for anything, any interview, any questions thrown at me. What I hadn't been ready for was for Jay's voice in my ear telling me to let go.

'Jay!' I squeaked, letting go of the door. We flew backwards, the pulling force on me suddenly greater than the force I was putting in the opposite direction now I'd let go of the door. We flew backwards, hitting the far wall and landing in a heap.

'Hannah. Umm not to be rude or anything. But could you errmm, maybe get off of us?' The voice of Nathan asked from below me somewhere.

'Ye Hannah you're squishing us.' Came the voice of Tom, sounding very muffled, presumably he was squashed against the wall somehow. Jay laughed, his laugh sounding very close to my ear. I guessed the person I was practically sitting on was Jay. He grabbed me around the waist with one arm and pushed off the wall with the other, lifting me up and away from the others. He moved us across to the other wall, and flopped down on the floor and wrapped his other arm around me too.

Jayne turned round from the driver's part of the van as it screeched off.

'Which way Hannah?' she asked.

'Umm right at the end of the road and you'll probably see them running up the hill.' I laughed, pointing the direction we needed to go.

'Ok, you're the boss.' Jayne grinned at me. I grinned back before twisting in Jay's arms so I was facing him, cross legged on his crossed legs. He grinned lop-sided at me as I pouted at him.

'You utter mug.' I said, folding my arms across my chest and pouted at him. 'You couldn't have told me it was you at all could you. You just grab me and attempt to pull me in to your van?' Jay nodded.

'Well, I was just expecting to be able to grab you and pull you in with no trouble at all. Considering I'm a lot bigger than you.' Jay grinned.

'Yes well, I'm not your average girl, I go to army cadets remember?' I replied, grinning back.

'I know and I love you.' Jay grinned, pushing his face close to mine for a quick kiss.

'Jay, get a room you idiot.' Max yelled across the van throwing my history text book at his head.

Suddenly the van screeched to a halt again. We flew backwards, all of us crumpling on one wall. I jumped up, throwing open the doors. The girls span round and looked at me.

'Hannah!' They shrieked running towards me.

'Get in!' I yelled standing back to let them all jump in. They leaped in after me and I slammed the doors. Jayne turned to me.

'Where to Hannah?'

'Why you asking me?' I grinned. 'You're the boss.'

'Haha that's true.' Jayne laughed. 'I take it that's pick up your mother and head for the TW flat and lie low for a couple of hours?'

'Ye that sounds great.' I smiled, carefully making my way over to Jay, picking my way through the others, spread across the floor in each other's arms. Jay grinned at me, opening his arms and patting a space between his legs for me.

I threw my blazer across the van to join the pile of bags and books stacked against the far wall and flopped down with Jay on the floor. He wrapped his arms tight around me and whispered in my ear,

'The journey's about an hour and a half now. Including picking up your mother.' I nodded as Jay nuzzled my ear with his lips and kissed the spot under my ear lobe. I giggled and turned sideways slightly to kiss him on the corner of his mouth. Then I snuggled down in his arms that wrapped tighter around me, drawing me in to a tighter hug. I looked around briefly at my friends; every one of them snuggled together on the floor. I grinned at Jay before settling down to sleep. He pulled his hoodie off over his head to wrap over me as I cuddled up against him in his Converse t-shirt. He grinned back and kissed the top of my head as the van fell silent except for the steady breathing of everyone as they fell asleep one by one.

**Part 12:**

I was woken, very rudely and suddenly by a history textbook thrown at my head. I jump started awake and glared around the back of the van until my eyes rested on the pair right next to the pile of books. Sarah twitched her head in Nathan's direction, and shuffled away from him as fast as possible. Nath feigned mock innocence.

'Who? Me?' He asked, looking around the van at the others. He placed his hand over his heart, 'I would never...' He cut off there. He didn't really have a choice. I leapt straight out of Jay's arms, he slightly restrained me but let go of me quick enough. I jumped straight across the van at Nathan yelling,

'I'm going to KILL you SYKES!' I screamed leaping on him and tickling him to death.

'Stop...No Hannah stop...please...I'm sorry...STOP!' Nathan yelled out, gasping for breath as Sarah joined in the tickling.

Jay sat and watched for a minute before climbing over the other couples and hooking his arms around my waist and pulling me up and away from Nathan. I growled at Jay.

'Jay. Let me at him!' I growled, fighting against him as he pulled me away around the waist.

'Hannah you've tortured him enough for the time being. We're home anyway.'

'Home?' I asked.

'Well, our home.' Max said, throwing open the doors to the van. Max lifted out Louisa and Siva, Priya, Tom and Nikki followed. Nathan stood and pulled Sarah to her feet and they jumped out the van. Jay pushed Nathan out the way and climbed out, reaching his hand up to me.

'May I give you a hand me lady.' Jay said, feigning a cocky accent. I rolled my eyes, taking his hand then jumping out myself and feeling a searing pain. I looked down and realised I'd never put my shoes back on, and I was still in my school uniform.

'Sarah!' I yelled lurching forwards to grab her arm before she followed the others inside. She turned to me.

'We're still in school uniform!' I gasped frantically.

'OH MY GOD!' She shrieked in my ear.

'SARAH! Calm, it's just school uniform, anyway my mum has brains, she'll have bought us clothes.' I said leaning on her shoulder and lifting my foot up to have a look.

'Bugger.' I exclaimed. Jumping out the van, combined with the running away from the press had ripped a large hole in my tights straight over the ball of my foot. And now there was blood dripping form a rather large slice across my foot from where I'd jumped out the van.

'EWWWW!' Sarah exclaimed, slipping away from me so fast that I lost my balance. A pair of arms caught me and whipped me up from the floor. I grinned and Sarah winked at me before skipping ahead to join Nath, who was holding the door open for her.

'Let's get you inside.' Jay said kicking the door open and walking down the corridor to an apartment.

Tom closed the door after us and Mum smiled at me, holding up and pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

'Yay! I love you Mum.' I said, attempting to escape Jay's clutches. Max grabbed my clothes of Mum and looked at Jay.

'Your room?' He asked, holding them up and gesturing towards a small, staircase that clearly lead up to another floor. Jay nodded and Max stuck out his hand to Louisa.

'Come on, Jay's room on the way to mine. You can get changed and meet my dog.' He grinned, his face lighting up with excitement. One by one, the other couples dispersed, splitting off through other doors, all except Sarah and Nath, who were clearly waiting for us. Mum and Jayne headed for the kitchen, deep in conversation about how the press knew what school we went to. Jay looked at me.

'Come on Missy, let's get that foot sorted out and get you out that school uniform.' I grinned and leaned up slightly in Jay's arms and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. There was a loud tut from Nath behind us, followed by a loud thump of a fist hitting a stomach. I giggled as Jay began to carry me upstairs. I peeked over his shoulder to see Sarah and Nath right behind us. Sarah winked at me, and then opened her mouth in feigned shock as she pointed at Nath, who was slightly in front of her, leading the way up the stairs.

'I know!' I mouthed back.

'What do you know?' Nathan asked. I rolled my eyes as Jay pushed open a door that clearly lead to his room and Sarah hit him again.

'More than you do!'I called as the door shut behind me.

**Part 13:**

Jay plonked me down on his bed and wandered off in the direction of the bathroom to get a first aid kit. I looked around his room, completely awestruck by what I could see. The single bed, where I was sitting, sat at the side of the room under the window, a large, glass tank stood at the side of the room on the blank wall. It took up most of the room and contained branches, a large heating lamp, leaves, a food bowl, and, seated on one of the branches, directly under the heated sat...

'Neytiri!' I shrieked, crawling across the bed and down on to the floor. I pushed my face right up close to the tank, eye level with Neytiri. She opened one eye lazily and stared right at me. A sudden voice right beside my ear made me jump.

'I think she likes you.' Jay whispered, laughing as I jumped, clutching my heart.

'God you scared me!' I whined thumping him on the shoulder as he scooped me up in his arms placing me on the bed again. He lifted my foot up to inspect it and I shrieked.

'Jay I'm wearing a skirt!' He rolled his eyes and laughed.

'Let me do this then you can get changed. I'm, not looking you silly girl.' He added peering at the blood running down my foot.

He gently prodded it with his little finger and I winced.

'Don't do that!' I whined, pouting at him. He rolled his eyes at me again.

'Hannah, if you don't let me touch it I can't get all the gravel out of it and it'll get infected.' He said very slowly and patronisingly. I pulled a face at him and dug my nails, what was left of them being very bitten and destroyed, in to his shoulder and gripped tightly.

'Ow ow, Hannah nails, hurting.' I smiled mischievously at him.

'Ow ow Jay foot, hurting.' I mocked his voice. He looked at me as if to say 'don't mock me.' And touched my foot again, this time harder and I squeezed his shoulder hard. He squeaked slightly before grabbing an anti-septic wipe and wiping it over my foot, cleaning all the blood up and cleaning the cut. The he reached down and pulled out the tweezers, pinching them together menacingly in front of my face.

'This may hurt, just a little.' He said before pinching the loose skin on my cut and pulling it gently to reach the gravel stuck in it.

**Part 14:**

I was still limping an hour later, dresses in my jeans, t-shirt and one of Jay's hoodies, when Jayne called us all to the living room for an emergency meeting. Jay offered to carry me, but I refused, hopping my way to the living room. When I reached it I noticed that Sarah, Nath, Tom and Nikki had taken up the sofa, Siva and Priya, Max and Louisa were squished together on the two armchairs and my Mum and Jayne had pulled in to dining room chairs and were sitting on them. I plonked myself down on the floor by Sarah's feet and leaned back on the spare part of the sofa. Jay came running down the stairs with Neytiri on his shoulder.

'Jay seriously. What have I told you about letting that lizard loose in the house?' Siva moaned.

'She looked lonely.' He pouted flopping down beside me on the floor and pulling me close to him. Neytiri wandered down Jay's arm onto my lap and curled up there. I grinned, gently running my fingers over her body. Jay grinned at me before turning his attention to Jayne.

'Right, we need to discuss the situation with the press waiting at your school. They clearly aren't going to leave you alone until you give them answers. So we're not going to give them the opportunity to get answers.' Jayne said, taking control of the situation. Everyone's eyes swivelled to her, listening intently as she devised her plan.

'Ruth and I have discussed it and phoned all of your parents and we all agree that we've come up with the best plan for you.' She sounded serious and around the room all the boys tightened their hold on the girls. Jay pulled me tightly to his side but it was Tom that voiced what all of us were thinking.

'We are NOT going to leave the girls if THAT'S what you think!' Max said viciously.

'No way!' Jayne replied. 'Why would you think that?'

'Sorry Jayne, carry on.' Max replied, slightly loosening his grip on Louisa.

'We've decided that the best thing to do would be if you girls stayed here for a couple of days, we'll set up a room for you obviously, so you don't have to sleep in their tips of bedrooms.' She laughed. 'Then, when you have to go back to school, we'll set you up with a couple of the boy's bodyguards so if anyone hassles you, they're there in the background to make sure that no violence will break out.'

'Jayne. Have I ever told you how much we love you?' Tom asked grinning and hugging Nikki hard. Jayne rolled her eyes and stood up.

'So I take it you're all happy with that decision?' We all nodded violently and Jayne and Mum nodded to each other and headed towards the kitchen.

'Jayne wait!' Nathan yelled. She poked her head back around the corner.

'What?' She asked.

'Can you put the kettle on?' He asked.

We all laughed as Jayne threw him a dirty glance before nodding.

'Why can't you ever do it yourself?' Max asked. Nathan threw a shoe at his head and war broke out in The Wanted's living room as Jay ran upstairs to put Neytiri back safely in her tank. I joined in, leaping through the air to attack Tom as his lying shoe clipped me in the side of the head. Thumping footsteps downstairs and a huge battle cry indicated that Jay had joined the tangle of people on the floor. I laughed as someone started tickling my foot and lashed out with my hand as another shoe flew at my head. I could hear Sarah and Louisa's muffled squeaks from somewhere at the bottom of the pile as Max jumped and landed on me. I yelled out and fought back 10 times harder, poking someone in the eye in the process. There was a loud scream and everyone jumped up and away from the centre of the room.

**Part 15:**

Louisa was sitting in the middle of the floor, in the centre of the outer circle of the rest if us, clutching at her face. The rest of us looked at each other, completely confused as to what was actually going on. Sarah crept forward, very slowly and very cautiously. She put her hand on Louisa's shoulder and crouched down beside her. The rest of us just stood still, unmoving, waiting for the verdict.

'Louisa?' Sarah asked carefully and quietly, 'what happened? Are you ok?' Louisa slowly looked up at Sarah, her face contorted in a mixture of pain and anger, her hand still firmly clamped over one side of her face.

'Get away from me.' Louisa said fiercely. Sarah looked up confused. We shrugged.

'Louisa?' Sarah asked again. 'What's wrong?'

'Get away from me you obnoxious BRAT!' Louisa screeched, pulling her hand away from her face. We all gasped.

Her eye had turned red, swollen and puffy and there were tears dripping out of it and down her cheek. There, the tears mixed with blood that was dripping from a large gash under her eye. However there were also scratch marks down her cheek. Sarah jumped back, alarmed. Max ran forward and put a comforting hand on Louisa's shoulder, crouching down behind her.

'Who did this to you?' He snarled n her ear. Louisa raised a shaking hand, finger pointing, at Sarah. Sarah gasped,

'I would never! Why would I do something like that?' Sarah asked, sounding shocked. Nathan moved forwards, gripping her hand in his and trying to comfort her. Tears ran down Louisa's face as she growled,

'Nikki told me, she overheard you talking to Hannah about me the other day. Saying how I can't understand anything you complain about your siblings because I'm an only child, and how I always have to be the centre of attention and how you wish you could treat me the way I treat you without me screaming at you. You were just waiting for an excuse to hurt me.' I turned slowly and menacingly towards Nikki who looked as though she wasn't sure whether to run or whether to stand up to me.

'Whatever you've heard from Nikki,' I snarled, pulling my arm away from Jay's restraining hand which he reached out to hold me back, 'is a load of complete and utter rubbish.' Tom reached out towards Nikki; she ripped her arm away from him.

'Leave me to deal with this.' Nikki growled, beginning to circle me, like a western stand off.

**Part 16:**

I dived at Nikki, screaming like a banshee. Nikki jumped backwards in shock, but not quick enough. I leaped at her, stretching out my foot as I jumped. My foot connected with her stomach with a satisfying thump. Nikki clutched at her stomach, completely winded, and staggered backwards. Tom grabbed Nikki as she started to sink to floor. I landed lightly on my feet and bounced on the balls of my feet, ignoring the stinging sensation ripping through my foot from my cut, and raised my clenched fists in front of me.

'Come on then. Think you can spread stuff about me and Sarah without me knowing?' I shrieked. 'Come on!'

'Hannah! Stop it! It doesn't have to be this way! I'm sure it was an accident.' Nathan yelled across the room. Out the corner of my eye I saw Siva grab Priya and pull her to the side of the room. Max was still behind me on the floor, comforting Louisa. I was still braced in a fighting stance, standing over a cowering Nikki, Tom with is arm wrapped around her, hauling her away from me and behind the sofa, using the sofa as cover incase I leaped at her again. I couldn't see Sarah, Nathan or Jay, so I assumed they were standing behind me somewhere. Out of my line of sight, Nath waved at Jay across the room to attract his attention. He pointed at me, then at Jay then upstairs. Jay nodded, understanding immediately. They wanted me upstairs, and out the way, so I couldn't hurt anyone else when I lashed out. Jay crept up behind me as I began to relax my stance. He grabbed me around the waist, hoisting me up and over his shoulder so that I was facing backwards. I screamed at him, beating my fists on his back demanding to be put down again. The living room was silent, watching Jay carry me upstairs from their various positions around the room.

Jay didn't put me down until he'd got me safely barred in his room. He threw me across on to his bed and turned around, not once looking me in the eyes. He shut the door and dragged Neytiri's tank across to block the door, preventing anyone coming in, and most importantly, me from leaving. He turned, finally looking at me. Confusion, hurt and a bit of anger crossed his face as he folded his arms and stood still by the door. I shuffled backwards, to the corner of the bed, wrapped my arms around my legs, hugging them to my chest, out my head on my knees and burst in to tears. Jay's face changed, he ran across the room, climbing across the bed and pulling me towards him, rocking me gently to comfort me.

'Shhh Hannah it's ok.' Jay whispered soothingly to me. 'It's just an argument.' He said, sounding slightly panicked when my sobs turned to hic-cups.

'I know. It's just we've been friends for so long and none of this.' I gestured at him and his room, 'would even have happened without them. And now I've lost some of my best friends, just because of a stupid accident.' I said between huge, slightly hysterical gulps of air and hiccups. 'And now I'm being stupid ruining your shirt with my tears.' I said pulling away. Jay just pulled me back towards him even tighter; he wrapped his strong arms around my back, moulding me perfectly to him. I rested my head on his shoulder, my face pressed in to his neck.

My sobs gradually subsided, but the guilt of what I'd done to Nikki stayed with me. And we stayed like that, in the middle of the bed. The apartment building fell silent hours ago, and we jus lost track of time. We stayed there, tears running down my cheeks, staining his shirt, until it had been dark for a long, long time.

**Part 17:**

**(Nikki's POV)**

I honestly don't know why Hannah had to get involved. I mean, it wasn't even her argument. Fair enough that it involved her, but in honest truth, I hadn't done anything wrong! All I'd done was pass on to Louisa what I'd heard Hannah and Sarah discussing the other day. I mean, she's meant to be one of their best friends; it's fair that they should be able to talk behind her back like that. She deserved to know. I still sat, curled behind the sofa where Tom had dragged me away from Hannah. I was upset, hurt and angry all at once; I didn't really know what emotion was more dominant right now. Tom sat beside me, his protecting arm still around me, as if he was protecting me from the hurt that they had caused me. But even Tom couldn't protect me now. It was too late, the damage had been done.

**(Sarah's POV)**

I can't believe Nikki told Louisa all that. I'd been discussing that with Hannah, in confidence. But not in a mean way though. We were just meant to be talking about how different each other's lives are right now ad then it turned to Louisa and the subject of her not having a sibling and all that. I didn't realise that Nikki had overheard all of it. Anyway, I understand why Hannah had got involved, it does involve her, but I am capable of fighting my own wars. I stood with Nathan, across the other side of the room to where Nikki was still huddled with Tom behind the sofa. Nathan stood, his arms around me, my head resting on his chest, tears dripping out my eyes, rolling down my cheeks, to rest on his shirt. I was shaking, but I wasn't entirely sure whether it was from sobs, or from anger. I clasped my hands behind Nathan's back as a fresh wave of sobs came over me.

**(Louisa's POV):**

Sarah and Hannah are meant to be my best friends, yet they were caught talking behind my back. I mean how unfair is that? I would have accepted that maybe Sarah had scratched me on purpose, I mean it was just a bundle on the floor, no one knew where anyone else was. But Nikki told me last night that Hannah and Sarah had been talking about me, so I jut assumed that maybe, she had done it on purpose, and it is very possible. I sat on the living room floor still, with Max. He was holding a dressing to my eye, trying to stop the bleeding, one arm was around me, and one was holding the dressing on my eye. I don't know where anyone else is and I don't care. I don't know whose fault it is. It could be Hannah and Sarah's for talking behind my back, or it could have been Nikki's, for telling me what had happened. Who cares now though? What's done is done; we can't change what's been said.

**(Priya's POV)**

I'm actually quite glad Siva dragged me out the firing line. I hate it when the group argues. And it's always the same two people on each side, and it's always the same people that cause the arguments. It drives me that tiny bit more insane every time it happens. They normally make up within a couple of days, but this time, I can tell, is different, very different. Two people got hurt in this argument, I guess that Louisa getting hurt was an accident, but Hannah definitely meant to hurt Nikki. I have no idea how long this argument could go on for. And this time, the boys are involved, whether they want to be or not. I peeked round the kitchen door where Siva had pulled me in to. Jay had obviously taken Hannah upstairs; I mean I could hear her screaming as he carried her away from Nikki. Wow she's loud. Anyway, I was going to do what I normally did, stay out the argument and try and wait till it blows over. I smiled at Siva, but in my mind, I didn't know how long I was going to have to wait.

**Part 18:**

**(Hannah's POV)**

I'm guessing that I'd cried myself to sleep in Jay's arms last night, when I don't know, all I know is that when I next opened my eyes, the sun was streaming through the window. I squinted my eyes against the sun and looked down at myself. I was still wearing the t-shirt and jeans I'd been wearing yesterday when Jay had bought me upstairs. I groaned and rolled over, intending to go back to sleep, that plan went out the window (metaphorically of course as the window was actually closed). Jay was asleep next to me, pressed up against the wall to give me a bit of space on his small bed, he was asleep on his side, facing me, his right arm draped over me, his left above his head on the pillow. His hair was all over the place, and I dreaded looking in a mirror to see how bad mine looked. As I lay there for a brief second, looking at Jay, he looked adorable asleep, like a 10 year old boy, he stirred and opened his eyes a crack. I shut my eyes quickly, pretending to sleep, I didn't want to face the day just yet.

Jay smiled, I knew he knew I wasn't asleep yet I still pretended, just like I was 7 years old again and my parents were checking if I was asleep late at night. I grinned as Jay gently kissed my cheek, 'I know you're not asleep Hannah, you can stop pretending.' He whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and pulled a face at him.

'Can't I just sleep for the rest of the day so I don't have to face anyone?' I whined. Jay laughed and wrapped both his arms around me.

'No you cannot. Think about how I'm going to feel. They'll bombard me with questions.' Jay said matter of factly. 'Besides, I rather like having my own personal soldier.' He grinned, winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him and giggled quietly.

'Silly Jay.' I grinned, poking him on the nose, 'you're my personal soldier.' He laughed and squeezed me gently kissing my nose. I shut my eyes again and laid in his arms as he began gently singing to me.

'I'll be your hero standing strong, who'll protect you from any fights. And if your battles are piling on I'll take them on with all my might.' He sang, I relaxed and shut my eyes, falling asleep again to the sound of Jay's gentle voice singing to me.

I woke up again a couple of hours later as a sudden chill rushed over me. I started awake. Jay was halfway across the room, attempting to move Neytiri's tank away from the door. From behind the door I could hear thumps, screams and the occasional shout from one of the boys.

'Jay, where are you going?' I whined. He stood up and looked at me.

'Sorry babe. I didn't mean to wake you, but everyone's at it arguing again.' I groaned and rolled on to my back, covering my eyes with my arm. Jay smiled and walked back over to the bed; he knelt down beside the bed and pulled my arm off my eyes.

'I'd much prefer if you didn't cover your face.' He whispered. I groaned again and pulled a pillow over my head. Jay sighed, pulling the pillow off my head and pinning my arms down.

'You know I'd much prefer to stay here, hugging you, than sort out another fight.' I stretched my arms out towards him for him to come back; instead he picked me up off the bed.

'I might need your help to break up any violence.' He said placing me on the floor and throwing me a hoodie from the end of his bed. I pulled it on before mentally bracing myself. Jay must have seen my grimace as he shot across the room, pulling me towards him in a huge hug, and gave me a quick kiss.

'You'll be fine, just DON'T start the violence this time missy.' He said, poking me on the nose before opening the door and beckoning to me. I nodded and followed him out the room, taking his outstretched hand and lacing my fingers through his.

**Part 19:**

No sooner had I stepped outside the room, hand in hand with Jay; than I was shoved back though the door by Nath. He pushed backwards on me and I fell back in to the room, tripping over my foot and landing on my butt. Nath pushed Jay back in to and stepped in after us, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it.

'Hannah, Jay, trust me. You do NOT want to go out there right now. Even I don't know if I want to get involved. And Sarah might kill me if I don't take her side on this.' He grimaced at me. I nodded, I knew only too well what he meant by that. Jay looked at me, then back at Nathan.

'Ok, I'm confused.' He announced, looking between us again.

'Jay, I've got to go out there. If Sarah has no support, she'll go insane, she'll start hurting everyone.' I said heading towards the door and trying to push Nath aside.

'No wait!' Jay yelled, diving across the room and throwing himself against the door, just as Nathan moved out the way.

'Hannah, I don't want you getting hurt.' Jay said, taking my hand and pulling me back in to the centre of the room. Nathan looked uncomfortable, unsure of whether to leave the room, or to stay and be safe.

'Jay.' I sighed, 'I'm not going to get hurt. Unarmed combat training, remember?' I giggled. He placed his hand flat on my cheek, stroking his thumb gently under my chin.

'I know, but what if what happened to Louisa, happens to you?' Jay asked, his face contorted with conflicting emotions. I sighed, unsure of whether it was unnecessary protection, or if it was because he really, truly did love me.

I gently pulled his hand away from my cheek.

'Jay, I'm going to be fine. I doubt none of them could attack me anyway. I mean, my friend has taught me so many ways to hurt people. They just wouldn't dare try and fight me.' I grinned at him, lacing my fingers through his, 'but if it makes you feel better, you can come with me. But it means your taking sides, which could cause major infighting and could actually affect the band. And truthfully? That is the last thing I want. I could never be the one to cause The Wanted to break up. I could never come between you as a band, or more importantly, as friends with the guys.'

Jay listened carefully before looking at Nathan. Nathan looked conflicted too. I knew how hard this was on both of them, they were trying to decide whether to take our sides with us girls and risk losing the boys as friends, or stay out the argument and stand back, watching from the side lines, as the argument got worse and progressed further. They would be watching us get hurt, something they didn't want to live with.

Jay looked at Nathan again and they both nodded, decision seeming to cross their faces.

'Ok.' Nathan said to me, hugging me hard.

'Ok.' Jay repeated, lacing his fingers through mine and hugging me even harder.

'Ok?' I asked, confused.

'Ok, we're taking your side. I can't stand to see Sarah get hurt.' Nathan said pulling open the door and stepping out in to the hall.

'And I can't stand to see you get hurt.' Jay said in my ear as he stepped out, pulling me out after Nathan. He kissed me quickly before pulling me down the stairs, towards the screaming and shouting.

**Part 20:**

Entering that room was like entering a war zone. Things were flying left right and centre, books, shoes and even a chair flew around my head. I shrieked and threw myself to the floor, I mean; come on a chair flying around a room is going to scare anyone. I looked around the room; Nikki and Louisa were standing on one side shrieking and throwing things across at Sarah who was standing behind the sofa, ducking every time something flew at her head. Priya, Siva, Tom and Max were nowhere to be seen. I guessed they were trying to keep out of it, smart people, but I thought when they realised that Nath and Jay were involved that they would not be very happy. I was almost dreading them finding out, I mean, we could be the reason for infighting within The Wanted for heavens sake. Then, rather a lot of the TW Fanmily would sort of, most likely, for sure, hate our guts.

I jumped up from where I was crouched with Jay and Nathan on the floor. I felt two pairs of hands trying to pull me back but I ripped my arms out their grasp and ran towards the centre of the room, ducking, weaving and jumping over anything in my way. I stood up straight in the middle of the room.

'Girls! Seriously! Fighting like this isn't going to solve our problems!' I yelled, the screaming subsided. I gulped; at least I had their attention, right? Well, even if the arguing carried on at least they'd decided to listen to me. Well, you can't blame me for trying.

'We've been best friends for years, we've never let anything, not even bys, come between us. We can't let something as stupid as a tiny scratch be the thing that breaks us up.' I said, my voice sounding calmer than I felt, I could see Jay and Nath, carefully standing up from where they were crouched. I guessed that meant the girls had lowered their 'weapons'.

'Come on guys,' I pleaded, 'remember our motto, Live Well, Love Much and Laugh…' I waited for someone to complete the motto. I kept waiting, feeling more and more stupid as I waited longer and longer.

'Hannah, that motto died when my friendship with you did!' Came a yell from Nikki and Louisa's side of the room.

I heard the whistle of the book flying through the air rather than saw it. It knocked me backwards and to the floor. I made a mental note to tell the boys to get rid of their encyclopaedias from the living room when I heard the sound of a hand slapping skin. I looked up to see Jay and Nath pulling Sarah away from Nikki, who was on the floor, a look of shock on her face as the red handprint on her face became more prominent. Jay and Nathan managed to pull Sarah away as Louisa grabbed Nikki and pulled her out the room, towards Max's room. I groaned and lay back on the floor, feeling light-headed. It wasn't going to be long before Max and Tom heard about this. Great, now I'd done it. Sarah plopped herself down on the floor beside me as someone, presumably Jay, gently helped to push me upright. Sarah had blood dripping out of a large cut on her arm.

'Sarah. Your…your bleeding.' I said pointing towards her arm, sounding a bit confused.

'So are you Hannah.' She replied, gently poking a spot on my head.

'Ow.' I whined, suddenly aware of a throbbing on the side of my forehead, and the blood running out of it and down my face.

'Crap Hannah are you ok?' Jay asked, pressing his top sleeve against my head, trying to stop the blood.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, it's nothing, don't ruin your top.' I said, trying to push his arm away. He took a good look at the cut and grimaced, wincing.

'It's it pretty deep gash my love, we might have to take you A&E and get it looked at.'

'What about Sarah's?' I asked, feeling light-headed again as I saw the blood spreading across Jay's top.

'Yeah we might get that one looked at and all.' Nath said, grabbing some tissue and pushing it against it. I looked over Jay's shoulder as he grabbed tissue, pushing it against my cut.

'Ok fine, take us to A&E. I said, 'but you may want to wait until this is over.' I added pointing at the doorway. Jay and Nathan turned around. Max and Tom were standing in the doorway; arms folded across their body's, Louisa and Nikki standing just behind them. And honestly? They did not look happy.

**Part 21:**

Jay leaped up off the floor and stood in front of me, Nathan whipped round next to him and they began to advance on Max and Tom, who in turn advanced on them. It reminded me slightly of a western stand off...Focus Hannah. Anyway, Jay, Nathan, Tom and Max were advancing on each other.

'Don't. Touch. Her.' Jay growled menacingly at Tom and Max.

'Wouldn't. Dream. Of. It.' Tom growled back, his Boltonese accent growing thicker with his growling, a menacing and slightly scary smile.

'Especially after she DIDN'T hurt Nikki.' He said, feinting to the left, Jay followed his move precisely, 'oh wait. That's a lie, because she did, so now, I'm going to hurt her.' He said running forwards quickly, Max followed. Jay and Nathan ran forwards to, grabbing each of them round the waist and pushing back. Tom locked his arms around Jay, grinning maliciously,

'Silly Jay.' Tom said as Max grabbed Nathan and began to drag them away. What was going on? Then I realised...

'We're not hurting her physically; we're hurting her, and Sarah, by hurting you and Nathan.' Tom said, pulling them from the room. Sarah and I leapt up from the floor.

'No!' I shrieked, ignoring the sickened feeling I felt in my stomach and the pain in my head. Louisa and Nikki laughed, following them down the corridor and shutting the door after them.

Sarah and I ran after them, banging on the door screaming.

'No! This isn't fair!' I screamed, before slumping down the wall and bursting in to tears of frustration, anger and hurt. Sarah slumped down beside me and buried her head in her knees, both of us listening to the sounds coming from behind the door, and wincing at the sound of fists connecting with flesh. The blood from my head had started to trickle out again and I could feel it running down my face and mixing with my tears. Sarah's gash on her arm was starting to look worse with more blood dripping out the large gash. We just wanted them to finish beating up the boys so they could get us to hospital. My tears came thicker and faster as Jay groaned from behind the door.

**Part 22:**

An hour later and the door eventually opened, Jay and Nathan staggered out, a laughing Tom and Max closing the door behind them. Me and Sarah leapt up off the floor, I ran to Jay and hugged him tightly, tears falling thick and fast once more. Jay squeezed me back; Nathan and Sarah hugged beside us. Jay lifted me up to look in to my eyes.

'Let's get you to hospital my love.' He said. I squinted through my tears and saw his eye.

'OMG JAY!' I shrieked, his eye had turned purple and was swollen up, restricting his vision through it.

'Hannah, I'm fine honestly. Let's get you two to hospital and get you stitched up.' Jay said, gently kissing the spot just above the cut on my head. I winced, imagining the needle stitching up my head.

'You'll be fine, honest.' Jay said 'I'll hold your hand the whole time.' He said, placing me down on the floor, gesturing to Nathan and Sarah and walking out the apartment.

We got to the TW van and Jay pulled open the doors, lifting me up inside. The driver was already inside, waiting.

'Hospital right guys?' He asked, turning on the engine. Jay nodded.

'Don't even ask.' Nathan said, pulling Sarah in after him and closing the doors.

'Okay Dokey.' The driver replied, pulling out the car park outside the apartment block and heading towards the hospital. Me, Jay, Sarah and Nathan huddled together in the back of the van. It was cold now, my cut stung badly and the blood down my face wasn't drying. If anything, the tears still pouring from my eyes just kept mixing with it, causing it to run farther down my face and drip to the floor of the van. I couldn't bring myself to look at Jay's eye, even though he'd tried to convince me he was fine, I still blamed myself. I mean, if it wasn't for us, none of this would have happened at all would it?

We arrived at the hospital and the driver said he'd wait for us to come out. Jay pressed the sleeve of his top against my cut again and led the way in to the A&E room. He walked over to the desk, ignoring the stares from people at the state of us. The receptionist looked up, bored, when we reached her.

'Hi.' Jay said to her, leaning close so no one else could hear him as they were all listening in. 'My girlfriends had a bit of a run in with her friends and has had a book thrown at her head. I think she might need stitches. And my band-mates girlfriend also might need stitches in her arm.' He added pointing to Sarah and Nathan.

'Ok sure that's fine. You're those guys from The Wanted aren't you?' She asked. Jay nodded, pressing a finger to his lips. She nodded understandingly, sliding the paperwork over to him.

'Just fill in this paper work for the two girls,' She said to him, 'and ask the nurse to look at your boyfriend's eye to love.' She added to me as an afterthought. I nodded and smiled to her, tears still dripping from my eyes.

'Don't worry love, you'll be fine.' The receptionist said giving my hand a squeeze.

'It's not me I'm worried about.' I sobbed to her; Jay squeezed me gently round the waist.

'I'll be fine if you are my love.' He said. 'Thank you.' He added to the receptionist before picking me up and carrying me over to the plastic chairs, gesturing to Nathan and Sarah to follow. Jay sat me on his lap and began to fill in my form while I helped, between shaking violently with sobs.

**Part 23:**

No matter how much I'd cried, and moaned nothing had managed to convince Jay to see the nurse about his eye. He'd sat and held my hand through my whimpering and squeaking, but when the nurse had asked him about his eye he'd said it was unimportant and had left with me, Sarah and Nathan. I was still wincing as we walked out in to the setting sunlight. Jay led us back over to the van and opened the door for us. He helped me in and stood back for Sarah and Nathan. The driver started the engine and pulled out the car park. Jay sat down in a corner and opened his arms to me. I crawled across the floor from where I was sitting and tucked myself in to his arms. He wrapped them around me and gently kissed the stitches on my forehead; I stuck out one finger and gingerly stroked his blackened eye.

'Jay, why didn't you let the nurse look at your eye?' I asked him, tucking my head against his chest.

'Because it's just a black eye love. It's nothing. Honest. I'm more worried about Nathan really.' He said, jerking his head in Nath's direction. He obviously had some bad bruising on his ribs as Sarah was trying hard not to lean too hard on him. I nodded against his chest before closing my eyes and resting. His hand lifted up and started stroking my hair. I smiled and I guessed he was to.

Jay shook me awake gently when we got back. Nathan flung open the doors of the van. Next thing, Nathan had shrieked in a not very manly way, jumped backwards in to us, and Jayne had stepped in to the van and closed the doors.

'What, may I ask, is going on with you all?' Jayne asked, blocking the doors and looking around the van, taking particular note at my head stitches, Jay's black eye, Sarah's arm stitches and Nathan clutching at his ribs.

'Well errmm.' Jay said, looking around at us for help. It wasn't difficult. All myself and Sarah had to do was burst in to tears, which we did, very easily.

'Tom...and...Max...and...Louisa...and...Nikki...Beat up my Jay Jay and Nath...and...' I sobbed dramatically to Jayne, collapsing in to Jay's arms for added effect. He buried his face in my hair and whispered, 'you're really good, you should be an actress.' I grinned, made the tears fall faster before turning to Jayne again. She smiled sympathetically at me,

'You'll be fine, they're in trouble, I've already seen them and asked where you were, they said hospital, and it worried me that they weren't hurt in any way at all. So I assumed that they'd had something to do with your injuries. Anyway, you girls are going back to school tomorrow.' She ended. I looked up from Jay's chest and across at Sarah, the look of horror and shock reflected on her face.

**Part 24:**

'No Jayne please.' Jay and Nathan begged. 'They can't go back with Louisa and Nikki.' Jay added.

'They'll kill them.' Nathan ended.

'Now boys.' Jayne said firmly. 'The girls need to finish their education, and they have a bodyguard with them all the time, I can give them separate ones if necessary, through the agency.' The said. 'Besides, they can come here after school and on weekends if that makes you happy, or you can all go to one of their houses.'

'Ok.' Jay moped, 'and hey Jayne? I was thinking, could we maybe ask the girls to come on our tour to Germany in a week?' Jay asked, his face lit up by his smile again. Jayne grinned at his smile and looked at Nathan. Nathan pulled a puppy dog face at her and she softened.

'Of course they can, as long as everyone's made up by then the I see no problem with it, we can get an extra 5 shelf beds put in for you girls.' She smiled.

'Thank you so much Jayne.' The four of us gushed, 'we'll do our best to make up with everyone else we promise.' I added.

'Yeah, I mean we want to come on the tour sooooo bad.' Sarah chipped in.

'We promise Jayne.' Jay and Nathan said together as Jayne allowed us to leave the van and go inside.

We stopped outside the front door of the apartment.

'I think we need to just go in and go to our rooms.' I said, grabbing the door handle to stop everyone on their way in. They nodded and I opened the door. Nikki, Tom, Louisa and Max were curled together on the sofa. We stepped through the door and Jay grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers through mine and gripping tightly. I saw Nathan wrap a protective arm around Sarah. Nikki and Louisa casually shuffled closer to Tom and Max. Siva and Priya were still nowhere to be seen. Jay started to lead me across the room, towards the staircase, and as we passed the sofa Tom and Max uncrossed their legs, ready to stand up if necessary.

'I'm not going to hurt them.' I sneered at Tom and Max. Jay ripped his hand out of mine, spinning round and facing them off.

'You know what, I'm sick of this!' He yelled in their faces. I grabbed Jay's arm and started trying to pull him back.

'Jay leave it, please babe, it's fine, honest!' I begged and pleaded, trying to pull him away and out the room.

'No, Hannah, it's not fine!' He said soothingly to me. He turned back to the boys again,

'Seriously, Hannah is not going to hurt them. It was a stupid accident, neither of them meant for it to happen. You are taking this way too far, seriously, I only joined in because Hannah got hurt and I didn't want to see her get hurt anymore. Look at her HEAD!' He yelled, pushing me forward, towards them, gently but firmly, and pushing my fringe up from my stitches. Everyone on the sofa flinched from the state of them. 'And Sarah's arm!' He added pointing towards where Sarah and Nathan had disappeared in to the kitchen.

'I think that's enough now baby.' I pleaded to Jay, continuing to tug his arm. He finally gave in to my pleas.

'Yes I think I got my point across pretty well.' He said turning and facing me to lead my upstairs.

'Jay, wait...'Tom's voice sounded, and we both turned back to see Tom and Max rising from the sofa.

**Part 25:**

Jay grabbed me, pushing me behind him to protect me from them. Tom and Max backed off a little, raising their hands in the universal symbol for surrender. Jay looked over his shoulder at me looking around the side of his body, his face twisted in a bit of confusion and I shrugged at him. He turned back and faced Tom and Max, relaxing is defensive stance.

'Jay mate.' Tom spoke up, dropping his hands and stepping towards us slightly. Jay instinctively backed up a little, pushing me gently with him. Tom stopped again, now he was in the middle of the room and I was backed against a wall with Jay standing in front of me.

'Jay mate. I'm…' Tom continued, before looking around at the rest of the group behind him. 'I mean we, are really sorry. The only reason Max and I got involved in the first place was because you and Nathan got involved on Hannah and Sarah's side. I never meant for it to go as far as it has done and neither did Max, it was a total accident. And we're both completely sorry.' Tom finished. Max nodded stepping forwards and stretching out his hand to Jay. Jay stepped forward and they met in the middle, they gripped hands briefly before letting go and stepping away from each other. Tom reached his hand to Jay and Jay gripped Tom's briefly too. They all stepped away from each other


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 25:**

Jay grabbed me, pushing me behind him to protect me from them. Tom and Max backed off a little, raising their hands in the universal symbol for surrender. Jay looked over his shoulder at me looking around the side of his body, his face twisted in a bit of confusion and I shrugged at him. He turned back and faced Tom and Max, relaxing is defensive stance.

'Jay mate.' Tom spoke up, dropping his hands and stepping towards us slightly. Jay instinctively backed up a little, pushing me gently with him. Tom stopped again, now he was in the middle of the room and I was backed against a wall with Jay standing in front of me.

'Jay mate. I'm…' Tom continued, before looking around at the rest of the group behind him. 'I mean we, are really sorry. The only reason Max and I got involved in the first place was because you and Nathan got involved on Hannah and Sarah's side. I never meant for it to go as far as it has done and neither did Max, it was a total accident. And we're both completely sorry.' Tom finished. Max nodded stepping forwards and stretching out his hand to Jay. Jay stepped forward and they met in the middle, they gripped hands briefly before letting go and stepping away from each other. Tom reached his hand to Jay and Jay gripped Tom's briefly too. They all stepped away from each other and looked at each other. Me, Sarah, Nikki and Louisa all stood there with looks of shock on our faces when the next thing we saw was all four boys hugging and...crying?

All four boys were standing in the middle of the room, hugging each other hard and there were tears streaking down each and every one of their cheeks. I looked at Sarah, my look of confusion mirrored on her face. None of us knew what to do; we were all frozen on the spot. It was only when Jay and Nathan opened their arms out to allow us to join the hug, did we move across the room and join the hug. Jay kissed me on my stitches and leaned his cheek against the top of my head. He whispered so that only I could hear,

'It's all over now babe. You're safe.' I felt his tears from his cheek soaking in to my hair and I wrapped an arm round his waist, clutching his top with my hand, my whole body shaking from the tears of relief that streamed out of my eyes.

A moment later, Jay had been pushed away from me and two new sets of arms were wrapped tightly around me, holding me while I cried. The soft Bolton accent from one whispering that everything would be ok now made me realise one person was clearly Tom and I guessed the other was Max. I hugged them both back tightly and pressed my face between them, shaking from relief that this was all over now. A gentle throat clearing from the doorway made us all break apart and look around. Jayne was standing in the doorway, a soft smile hinting on her lips. She looked around the room at all of us, holding on to each other and crying.

'Well, you know what this means then don't you? If you've all made up?' She asked. Tom, Max, Louisa and Nikki looked around, confused as me and Sarah let out shrieks. Jay jumped across the room, picking me up in his arms and whirling me in a circle before placing me down on the floor and kissing me hard on the mouth.

'The Wanted Tour! Here we come!' He yelled, and Nathan echoed across the room. A grin played out across my face and Jay's half grin matched mine. Maybe dreams do come true? I started to think. I would not know how true that statement was...


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I just want to say that this bit is really crap, I wrote more than I thought I had, and the story about my hip thing is actually true.**

**Part 26:**

It was dark, unusually dark for some reason. I couldn't quite work out where I was, only that I was in a bed. I sat up and looked around. I was in Jay's room, I could see Neytiri's tank, but Jay was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the door opened letting in the light from outside, until a body in the doorway blocked the light. I relaxed, and lay down, assuming it was Jay trying to keep quiet and not wake me, I expected to feel the bed springs go down any second, with the weight of Jay getting in bed. However that weight never came. I re-opened my eyes I could hear voices. Voices? That wasn't right. I listened carefully and realised I could make out the voices of Tom and Max. What were they doing in Jay's room? Surely they knew I was in bed. A hand clamped over my mouth, stopping me screaming as my eyes shot open and I flew upright. I tried to pull the hand off but Max's face loomed out the darkness and grabbed my arms, pinning me to the wall so I couldn't struggle.

'It's not over yet…' Tom jeered chillingly, pushing someone in front of me. Jay's face came in front of mine; his eyes glued shut from blood, blood trickling down his forehead and matting his hair. He opened his eyes, squinting at me and I screamed.

My screams shattered the image in my mind as I woke up, my eyes flying open, my screams sub-siding in to sobs as I realised it had just been a nightmare. I stopped sobbing and breathed heavily, trying to clear the image of Jay's face out of my head. Suddenly, a hand on my shoulder made me scream, I leapt out of bed and threw myself at the wall, my eyes open wide as I slid down to hug my knees at the bottom. I looked up, expecting to see that horrific image once again. But all I saw was Jay. Crouched on the bed, his face masked with worry and concern at my reaction. He looked completely normal and I heaved a huge sigh. Breaking out in cracked sobs, my whole body shaking violently, cold sweats breaking out across my face, arms, legs and body at the memory of the dream. I buried my face in my arms, hugging my knees closer to my chest as I let the sobs and shakes completely take over my body. I heard a thud as Jay slid off the bed, then warm, strong arms wrapped around me, lifting me off the floor, and in to his lap his legs crossed. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and buried my face in his neck, inhaling his familiar smell. His arms wrapped around my body, pulling me close to his chest as he gently rocked me backwards and forwards.

Eventually my sobs subsided enough that my body's shakes reduced. Then I felt Jay standing up, lifting my in to the safety of his arms and pressing me in to his body. I wrapped my legs around his middle as he carried me over to the bed. My head drooping on his shoulder, my body finally worn out from shaking so violently. It brought back memories of how my parents used to carry me out the car when I'd fall asleep when I was little. Except now I was 16, and my extremely famous boyfriend was now carrying me to my bed. Well, technically it was his bed, but I'd claimed it as mine over the last couple of days. He gently sat down on the bed and scooted back so he was leaning against the wall. He gently prised my arms from his neck, pulling back the covers and gently laying me back under them. He pulled my legs away from his middle, my tired body responding easily to his gentle, but strong touch. He laid me under the covers, and laid my head back resting it on the pillows. I squeaked quietly and slid over towards him, cold from the sudden loss of his warm body. He chuckled quietly and pushed me away slightly, pulling back the edge of the covers by the wall and sliding under them, pulling them over him too. I curled up my legs and shuffled over, close to him. He wrapped one arm over me as I pressed myself against him, resting my head against his chest, pressing my ear close to his heart.

'School tomorrow.' He whispered in my ear. I grimaced sleepily and buried my face in to his chest. He chuckled again quietly.

'I don't want you too go either.' He said, hugging my tightly, 'But we're taking you and picking you up, and guess where everyone's staying tomorrow night? Your house.' He said. I smiled in to his chest.

'And Jayne's talking to your headmaster tomorrow, about the tour, we're going to be there, and so are you, that's where we're going when we first get to school. Meeting with your headmaster and some SLT members. It's all arranged, now sleep well.' I groaned at the thought of school and Jay kissed my head, brushing my hair back and tilting my head back from his chest to look me in the eyes. He kissed my nose and grinned at me. I leaned forwards and he kissed my lips gently, I giggled and grinned at him before relaxing and leaning in to him and falling slowly in to a dreamless sleep in Jay's arms.

**Part 27:**

Walking through the main gates of the school at 8:20 in the morning and across the playground in front of everyone in our little fivesome group felt totally normal. What felt weird was being dresses in skinny jeans, a primark t-shirt, one of Jay's hoodies and my Converse. I mean this was a normal school day. Not only that but being surrounded by five very good-looking extremely popular boys, their manager, and about six hired-muscle. I don't think I'd ever, in my five years of being at that school, seen the entire playground freeze what they were doing and go totally silent. I looked around at the others in our little group; their faces showed the look of shock that I was sure was on mine too. I looked around the playground, noting the familiar faces of people in my year group, my classes, my form. Then, the chatter started. People began pointing and whispering, Jay took my hand, mimicking the movements of the other boys, pushed me to the centre of the group, putting them on the outside, and direct line of screaming girls. I heard shrieks and saw people running towards us, the hired muscle behind us began to push me and Jay, who were at the back of the group, to make us go faster. As they rushed us towards the school doors, a few teachers came running out. The bell went a moment later but was ignored due to the spectacle now on the playground.

We were hurried in to the building and up the stairs towards the conference room. We hesitated at the door but Jayne ushered inside, shutting the door behind us. Mr Southworth was sitting at the head of he table with Mr Burdett, Miss Longhurst, Mr Paddock and Miss Penfold filling the few seats closest to him.

'Please, sit.' He said, smiling at us ad gesturing towards the empty chairs around the table. Jayne grabbed a chair near the head of the table while the rest of us fought silently and quickly to have chairs furthest away from the teachers as possible. I satin my chair and crossed my legs, left over right, as Jay smoothly slid my chair across the carpet towards his on my right. He reached in to my lap, where my hands were interlocked, and took my right hand, lacing his fingers through mine and pulling it so they rested on his knee. I grinned sideways at him before looking up. Mr Southworth gestured towards Jayne, signalling for her to start. She lent forwards on the table, linking her hands together. Jay squeezed my hand gently.

'We have a proposal for you.' Jayne said, pausing briefly before continuing, 'If the girls do well, work hard, don't get any detentions or in any trouble whatsoever over the next week, then we would like to take them out of school, for a total of 3 weeks maximum, to accompany The Wanted…' She gestured around the table at the boys, 'on their tour.' She finished, leaning back in the chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

'Will they be educated on tour?' Mr Southworth asked.

'Of course, nothing is more important to us than the girls getting their education, especially with their GCSEs later this year.' Jayne continued. The teachers put their heads together. We looked at each other nervously. Mr Burdett straightened in his chair,

'I for one am not happy with this decision.' He said, I deflated slightly, Jay looked questioningly at me and I grimaced at him. Mr Burdett clearing his throat made me look up again, 'since the girls came back from that concert of theirs _**dating **_them, they have caused nothing but trouble. The reporters outside the school are a complete health and safety hazard, barging around with their cameras and microphones like they own the school, interviewing their close friends, pulling them out of lessons to interview them, interrupting their learning. So I say no. They should be punished.'

I had to sit on Jay right then, preventing him from jumping out of his chair at Mr Burdett. I leapt out of my own chair and across the arm of Jay's on to his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back in to him, pressing my back against his chest to hide his shaking with anger. I linked both my hands with his and squeezed them gently.

'I can get rid of the reporters.' Jayne said smoothly, gesturing backwards towards the six bodyguards standing at the back of the room.

'So they will have tour schooling?' Miss Longhurst asked, getting back on the subject. Jayne nodded.

'Then I don't see we have a problem then.' Mr Paddock smiled at us, before looking at Mr Southworth, waiting on his words.

'Then go ahead. We'll see how the girls perform over the next 5 days and come to a decision then.' Mr Southworth said, rising from his chair and opening the door for us. We all thanked him, leaving the room. We waited until the door closed behind us before Tom and Max whooped loudly, scooping up Nikki and Louisa in huge hugs. Siva grabbed Priya and swung her around while Nathan and Sarah hugged furiously. Jay looked down in to my eyes, his smile on his face reaching them.

'You're coming. I know you are.' He grinned leaning down to me, I stood on my tip toes and met him halfway our lips meeting, his arms snaking round my waist, holding me there, mine tightening round his neck, my body fitting perfectly against his, the world around us forgotten.

**Part 28:**

A loud throat clearing behind us made us break apart and look around. Nathan and Tom were standing behind us coughing frantically. We leapt apart just in time for the door behind us to open. The teachers walked out.

'Girls' Mr Paddock said 'Why are you still out here? Shouldn't you be in lessons now?' We all nodded.

'They were just saying bye to the boys.' Jayne jumped in.

'But aren't you seeing them later?' He added on the end of Jayne's statement.

'Yep they are.' Jayne nodded, 'but they're young, and in love so give them a bit of slack?' Mr Paddock grinned at her and nodded.

'Do you want to escort the girls to their lesson? Double PE with Mr Christo and Mr Livings, right girls?' We grinned at each other and nodded. Jay held his arm out to me,

'My Lady?' He asked in a terrible cockney accent, deserving him a whack on the arm. He frowned at me, pouting at the whack on his arm. I pouted back at him earning a jab in the ribs. I giggled and took his arm. We followed Mr Paddock down the stairs and towards the fitness suite, preparing for the storm when the door opened.

I opened the door and barely had time to glance inside before I heard some shrieks. Melissa, Yvonne, Ellie and some others had clearly been waiting for us to enter the room until bombarding us all with hugs and questions. Jay laughed and gently pulled me backwards.

'Give them some space to breathe guys.' He said. They stepped back, allowing us space to breathe for a minute. He turned me around, towards him, and pulled me in to a tight hug.

'We'll be at the front gate for you at half past 2 babe.' He whispered in my ear before releasing me a little to lean down and place a sweet and gentle kiss on my lips. I leaned in towards him, deepening the kiss slightly and he pulled me in tighter to him, deepening it even more. The sudden loss of his body next to mine made me stumble forwards, as my whole body weight had been leaning against him. I whimpered slightly and opened my eyes; Jay was being dragged away by a laughing Tom and Max.

'See you later baby, I promise!' Jay called out to me as classroom doors opened and heads peeked round doors. 'I LOVE YOU!' He yelled as they dragged him outside. I turned around to a room of shocked faces.

'Oh. My. GOD!' Becca exclaimed loudly. 'YOU'RE BACK!' She yelled running and hugging all of us at once. Mr Christo cleared his throat and we all stepped apart from each other.

'At least make it look as though you're working.' He grinned at us, 'and Hannah, no making out in my PE lesson.' He added, winking at me. I grinned back and blushed. Kev and two other bodyguards stood themselves by the door, arms folded across their chests, grinning but looking serious at the same time. Melissa, Becca, Yvonne and Ellie dragged us across the room to one corner to join Ashley and some others.

'Hannah, Louisa, Sarah, Nikki, Priya, spill...' They said, sitting down on weight machines and the floor.

'Hang on, why are you not doing PE first?' Ashley asked.

'Oh that.' I said, 'well Jay doesn't want me getting hurt because it's me. And if I do too much exercise I might get dizzy, fall and split my stitches.' I added, pulling my fringe off my forehead and showing them the stitches. They winced and Ellie grimaced.

'What happened?' Melissa asked.

'Long story.' Sarah said, 'but anyway. Because Jay doesn't want Hannah doing PE Nathan decided he doesn't want me doing PE etc. Etc.' I looked up and over at Kev, he smiled at me and jerked his head.

'Excuse me.' I said, standing up and walking over to Kev, earning looks from the class as I crossed the fitness suite on my own clothes once again.

'You know.' He said, uncrossing his arms and sticking his hands in his pockets. 'I've worked with The Wanted since, pretty much the start. And the boys have met loads of fans. I mean at all their mini concerts and signings and stuff. But never, had I seen their faces look like that when you walked in that room the other afternoon. They all just looked across at each other, and I saw their faces light up. They can't stop going on about you all, Jay hasn't stopped going on about how beautiful you are and how much he loves you and just everything.' Kev said, smiling at me.

'He must really love you, a lot, especially as you're wearing his favourite hoodie and his favourite ring, and he's practically given them to you. I hope you don't end up in the gutter like lots of other girls. I think they deserve you all. You're all lovely girls and they deserve each and every one of you. They will treasure you for a long time I reckon.' Kev finished, smiling down at me. I grinned back.

'Thanks Kev.' I said, attempting to wrap my arms around him and hug him. He hugged me back, crunching my back as he squeezed me; my arms not quite fitting round him. He whispered in my ear a quick after thought.

'Treasure them back.' I nodded, my smile lighting up my face and reaching my eyes as I turned back to my friends, preparing for a long story recount.

**Part 29:**

People stopped and stared that day, break and lunch we actually got haggled on the playground, some 6th formers even asked us how much we had bribed them? People asked us for pictures, signed pictures, even to meet them, it got so bad at one point we had to make a run for the toilets with Mel, Yvonne, Becca and Ellie hot on our heels.

'Oh my God.' I heaved a sigh, leaning forwards over the sink to peer in to the scum covering the mirror; it was the cleanest mirror in school though. My stitches stretched out as I pulled my hair back from my face to inspect them; a small trickle of blood squeezed from between to stitches and trickled down my forehead.

'Eww gross!' Melissa moaned as I wiped it off with my forefinger. I laughed and chased her with it, my converse sliding on the wet floor. I stopped and rummaged through my bag, looking for my phone, which I could feel vibrating somewhere and could here the faint sound of Jay's solo in heart vacancy playing, his calling tone. I found it, waving my hand and hushing them all. I pressed call accept and their faces all turned to me.

'Hello?' I asked.

'Hey babe.' Jay's voice came down the phone. I heard calls of 'Hey Hannah!' from the background, then the sound of Jay shushing them before continuing.

'Just checking, you said you had…ICT last. Right?'

'Yeah…' I said, waiting for him to say why he was asking. Instead I got a quick.

'Awesome. I love you baby, see you later.' Before I could reply, the long beep indicated he had gone. The others looked at me, expecting me to say something. I shrugged at them, and then the bell went. We walked out the toilets, Melissa, Becca, Yvonne and Ellie pulling on bags and blazers, me pulling on Jay's hoodie, pressing the collar against my nose and inhaling his scent, and shoving my phone back in the bag slung over my shoulder, and headed towards and long, and torturous hour of science.

Ashley met us after science, in the corridor outside our science labs, we were all in different sets you see, and we wandered slowly up to ICT. Mr Frith wouldn't be that bothered if we were late, besides, I wasn't planning on working this lesson, I had Twitter and Facebook updates to make. We'd recently found website that allowed us to use both of them, without them being blocked. We walked in and sat down in our usual seats near the door, flicking on the screens and logging on.

'Nice of you five to finally join us again.' Mr Frith joked when he walked in to the room, looking and grinning at us as I opened up the Internet. I found the website and logged in to Twitter first. The first thing I noticed was that I now had over 500 followers. I must have gained at least 400 in a week! The next thing I noticed, someone must have hacked my account. My username had changed, along with my display picture.

'Hey guys, what's going on with my Twitter?' I asked, looking round at everyone.

'Yeah my Twitters up the creek too.' Nikki replied, with echoing agreements from both Louisa and Priya. We all looked across at Sarah who cringed.

'Well…the guys asked for your passwords…for Facebook too…so I sorta…gave them to them?'

'Sarah…' I groaned, before zooming in on my DP to inspect the damage. It wasn't actually a terrible picture; you could tell it was me, even though it was the one from the other day, with Jay kissing me. I rolled my eyes, especially after matching that to the new user name. Mrs_McGuiness. I giggled, flicking on to Jay's profile to see his picture matched mine and his new user name was Jay_Loves_Hannah. I logged on to my Facebook next, seeing my profile picture had been changed to match my Twitter picture, and my relationship status had been updated, and the four other boys had been listed as my family. I giggled, barely registering that the class was unusually silent.

I was a moment later that a set of hands covered my eyes. I jumped and started to panic until a kiss on my neck reassured me.

'Jay.' I exclaimed breathing out and spinning out of my chair and throwing myself in to his arms, I heard the voices of the other boys talking to everyone else further down the room, but all I could see was the black of Jay's hoodie as I pressed my face further in to his shoulder, breathing in the smell of his deodorant and aftershave. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

'I didn't see you that long ago love.' He laughed again as I kissed his neck where my face was pressed in to.

'I know but I missed you.' I breathed in to his ear before burying my face in his shoulder.

'I missed you too.' He said lifting me up and wrapping my arms round his neck so he could hold me easier. He turned to Mr Frith as I wrapped my legs round his waist.

'I hope you don't mind sir, but we gotta take the girls outta school early so they don't get mobbed at 3.' Mr Frith nodded in agreement. I felt Jay turn and walk out the room and heard the sounds of the others scrambling to find us, I pressed my stitches against his cool cheek, they were still sore from earlier, and kissed just at his jaw bone. He stroked my back gently before placing me down on the floor to walk down the stairs. We walked down, hand in hand, and out on to the playground to cross it. Jay grinned mischievously. I looked questioningly at him and it wasn't until the other boys walked past me, each lightly punching me, that I realised. I reached my hand up my back and pulled the 'Punch Me' Post it note off my back. I growled at Jay as he began running across the playground laughing maliciously. I ran after him eventually catching up to him and springing up on to his back. He laughed, stumbling forwards as I landed on his back, my arms wrapped round his neck, legs round his waist, tightly locked together as he tried to fling me off. Jayne climbed out the van, parked on the road,

'Come on you lot, stop messing around!' She sighed.

'Yeah Hannah.' Jay laughed, running with me on his back to the van and climbing inside before placing me down on the floor next to him and wrapping me in his arms. 'You know I love you really.' He grinned; I nodded, leaning in to him.

'I love you too.' I said as the others climbed in and shut the doors.

**Part 30:**

It wasn't until 10 minutes later that I realised the road we were driving down was in fact…

'My road? Jay what's going on?' I asked, lifting my head from Jay's shoulder where I'd been resting whilst he sung 'Weakness' gently in my ear.

'I thought you knew baby.' He said, stroking my hair, 'we're all staying at yours tonight, then the others are going to meet everyone else's parents, while I get to know yours the next few days before the tour. And…' He cut of as Jayne butted in, turning to face us

'I know what I was going to say to you girls. The boys have a video shoot for their Comic Relief single Gold Forever this Saturday before we travel off for the tour Sunday. How would you girls like to be famous?'

I laughed, 'Jayne, being with them has made us pretty famous already.'

'Well Hannah, you especially, your mum said you're a dancer? Well, I can get you a dancing part in the video.' We all sat, completely unsure of what to say. Jayne laughed,

'Of course you'll all be in it, Hannah you can be a dancer if you really want, you'll be given stylists, personal shoppers, everything you could want. Free clothes…' She didn't have to carry on. The furious nods and 'OMG YES!' coming from all of us meant she didn't have to worry.

'Well, we'll take you home now, you have an hour to change and do homework or whatever before we have a meeting with Brian, the choreographer, and some stylists for you girls.'

'Thank you sooo much Jayne.' We gushed as we pulled in to my driveway.

'Your welcome girls.' She laughed as we all jumped out and ran towards the door, the boys following uncertainly.

I threw open my door and was bundled inside by the other four girls racing to the kitchen to salvage food. I turned and beckoned to the boys, who stood outside, nervously tugging at their collars.

'Come on.' I laughed, grabbing Jay's hand and pulling him towards the door. The others followed, slowly in his wake. I dragged Jay through to the living room, gently pushing him in to a chair. The others spread cross the sofas and chairs; Jay tried to pull me down in to his lap with him in the chair. I pulled myself up, 'Stay.' I said, pointing my finger at all of them, blowing Jay a quick kiss before pounding up the stairs after the others. I ran in to my room and slid down my door, closing it behind me, I looked around at the other girls, pulling clothes out my drawers, and wandered over to my wardrobe, pulling out a pair of shorts, well it was warm and sunny outside, a light blue vest top and one of Jay's jumpers, that had already migrated to my wardrobe. I changed slowly, with Sarah, Louisa, Nikki and Priya also changing around me. Suddenly, half changed, I heard an almighty shriek from downstairs.

I grabbed my t-shirt, pulling it on as I ran out the room and started buttoning my shorts as I pounded downstairs, with the others hot on my trail. I dashed in to the living room where the boys were still sitting with looks of shock and confusion on their faces. My sister, Nadia, was standing, frozen in the middle of the room, one finger pointing at Jay, who was standing, one hand stretched towards her, but pressed back against the wall. I took all this in, before collapsing in giggles. Tom and Nathan turned towards me,

'Why, may I ask, is this funny?' Nathan asked me, a serious look on his face.

'Some weirdo fan seems to have got in you house Hannah.' Max called across the room, waving his hand in front of her eyes. Watching their responsive movement.

'Ermm guys, this is my sister Nadia.' I said, before kicking her in the leg to wake her up from her shocked state.

'Nadia…' I said, turning her from on member to another as I introduced them. 'This is Tom, Max, Siva, Nathan…and Jay.' I said, ending with Jay, giving him a huge, beaming smile before walking over and jumping lightly in to his arms, bridal style, earning myself a hug and a quick kiss on the lips. I pulled away when Jay went to kiss me again and he got my nose instead.

'Not in front of Nadia.' I said, kissing his nose, earning some,

'Eww' and 'get a room.' Comments from the boys. Jay laughed,

'Maybe we will later.' He said, placing me down on my feet, but not letting me go, instead wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling my back in to his chest and resting his head on my shoulders.

'B-b-b-b but...they're The Wanted!' Nadia stuttered, stumbling backwards in to the sofa, Max and Siva leaping out of her way so she didn't sit on them. I grabbed Jay's hand, pulling him to the sofa so we could sit down; he sat first, pulling me on to his lap. I slapped Nadia lightly round the face and she bolted upright.

'But I thought mum was making it up!' Nadia said, leaning forwards so she could touch Jay, actually make sure he was there. She began poking and prodding his face before climbing out of the chair, and making a slow beeline for Nathan.

'Errmm Hannah?' Nathan said, backing up towards the wall. Sarah, Louisa, Nikki and Priya were now also in the room, watching Nathan as he backed away, giggling quietly.

'Hannah. HANNAH!' Nathan began to yell as his hand thumped the wall and Nadia closed in on him, the way a tiger closes in on its prey. I let Nadia poke Nathan's face a bit before she threw herself in to his arms to hug him. I laughed as Nathan patted her back, almost unsure of how to do it and what to actually do. I prised myself away from Jay, with difficulty, and walked over to Nathan, gently pulling her away from Nathan. He relaxed when Nadia was pulled away from him but she was quickly replaced by Sarah, who filled the gap left in his arms. It was at that moment that Mum and Jayne walked in to the room.

'Ready to go girls?' Jayne asked.

'Of course we're ready.' Louisa said, grabbing Max's hand as he reached out to her to leave the room. The others followed suit quickly.

'So Hannah.' Jay said, pulling me in to a tight hug and talking in my ear as everyone else left the room, leaving the two of us standing in the middle. 'Ready to let me see you dance?'

I shook my head nervously. No one this close to me had ever seen me dance before, I mean, I don't even know if I was any good. I could be rubbish for all I knew, but my friends said I was good and I trusted them. But Jay seeing me dance was a completely different story.

'I'm sure you'll be amazing baby.' Jay said, kissing the top of my head. I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck, he bent, meeting me halfway, pressing his lips against mine and sliding his arms around my waist, his hands slipping in the back pockets of my shorts. I was just leaning in to him for more support, deepening the kiss more, when a throat clearing at the door made him pull apart, he kept his arms around me though, looking over my head.

'Ready now are we?' Siva joked in the doorway. Jay nodded, grinning; he picked me up and carried me out the door, pulling me over on to his back as he walked outside, he put me down outside the van, jumping up first,

'My lady.' He said, reaching out his arms, gripping my waist and lifting me, my hands on his shoulders, in to the van. He pulled me over to our usual spot, between Sarah and Siva, and pulled me down on to his lap, kissing my nose as we went.

'I want you to dance in the video. Please dance well for Brian.' He whispered so no one else could hear. I nodded, already running through the song and dance I'd thought of earlier. I pushed my head in to his shoulder, inhaling his scent again, he laughed quietly before stroking my hair and singing 'Personal Soldier' in my ear.

**Part 31:**

We arrived at the rehearsal studio. I shut my eyes and curled up in the corner of the van, pretending to be asleep. I opened my eyes a crack, in time to see Jay crawling towards me. He pushed his face close to mine and kissed my lips. I tried to stay motionless but it was difficult, I automatically went to kiss him back and he pulled back. I rolled forwards on to my face and he laughed.

'Don't think I don't know when you're pretending to be asleep you daft girl.' He said scooping me up in to his arms and stepping out the van. I grabbed the door.

'Noooooo.' I whined, 'I don't want to any more...' I said, pulling on the door, effectively pulling myself almost out of Jay's arms. He laughed, placing his hand over mine and uncurling my fingers from the door, bringing them to his lips and kissing them.

'Come on you daft girl, you're going to be great.' He said, I pouted at him.

'I'm not daft.' I whined, crossing my arms and turning my head away from him. He shifted me so he had a better hold on me with one arm and turned my head back towards him with his other hand.

'You may be daft.' He said, fighting against me, 'but I love you gorgeous.' He said, before kissing me briefly on the lips and walking us inside.

He placed me down when we got through the door. A man was walking towards us, hand outstretched.

'Hi I'm Brian.' He said, shaking my hand. 'Hi Jay.' He grinned.

'Hey Brian. This is Hannah; she's the one auditioning for your dancer in Gold Forever.' Jay said, gently pushing me towards him. Brian grabbed my shoulders and slowly turned me, looking up and down at me.

'Well you've certainly got the style for a dancer.' Brian said, 'have you got a song picked out?' I nodded.

'Yep. I'm ready as I'll ever be.' I said, handing Brian my disc.

'Hmmm, LMFAO Party Rock Anthem?' he said, nodding appreciatively. 'Follow me and let's see what you've got.' He said, walking off down the corridor and through a door in to the studio. I turned to Jay, worry showing clearly on my face. He took my hand in his, lifting it to his lips and kissing it gently.

'You'll be fine, now walk there like or good girl or I'll be forced to carry you.' He said, laughing as he turned me and gave me a gentle shove towards the doors. I walked obediently for a moment before turning and dashing back down the corridor, faking left and attempting to dodge right around Jay and run out the doors. He anticipated my movement though, grabbing me around my waist and hoisting me up over his shoulder, my screams and fists pounding on his back making no difference as he walked down the corridor with me over his shoulder and entered the studio.

Everyone turned and looked at us as we entered. Jay placed me gently down on the floor and took hold of my shoulders, turning me towards Brian and the music man and giving me a gentle nudge towards them. I began to walk before I realised Jay was going to leave the room. I turned on my heels, ran and slammed in to Jay, my arms locking round his middle.

'Don't leave' I wailed, 'I need you here for support.' He laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, picking me up and swinging me round,

'I won't leave if it means that much for me to stay.' He whispered, kissing me lightly, his lips brushing mine briefly for a moment before they were gone. I turned to Brian, and nodded, Jay let go of my hand and walked towards the side of the room, where the others had now entered to sit down. Brian nodded at the man by the CD player and he hit play. As soon as I heard the introduction I closed my eyes, focussing my mind on the dance moves and the song, I opened my eyes and began to dance. I no longer cared that anyone was watching me, I just wanted to dance. I twisted and twirled, swayed and slid across the floor, leaping in the air in a huge attitude jump before ending in an improvised pose. A huge cheer went up from the side of the room, I saw Jay, pushing his way past the others and running towards me. I ran towards him, meeting him halfway and leaping in to his arms, he swung me round in a circle and kissed me hard on the lips.

'You were amazing!' He whispered in my ear before putting me down and letting Brian get to me. Jay took my hand, squeezing it gently as he laced our fingers together.

'Hannah,' Brian said, a grin spreading across his face. 'You'd better be here with the boys Sunday for the video shoot, or the video is going to be one dancer down, and it would be our BEST dancer.'

'Oh my God thank you so MUCH!' I screamed throwing my arms around Brian who laughed and hugged me back before letting me go and pushing me back towards Jay who took my hands, pulling me towards him to hug me hard. He leaned towards me, kissing me again,

'Well done.' He whispered against my lips, before kissing me again and pulling me towards the others.

**Part 32:**

Going home that night felt slightly unreal. I kept looking around my living room and giggling. We were all shoved tightly in there, Mum, Dad, Nadia and Jayne squeezed at the table, Me, Jay, Nathan, Sarah, Max, Louisa, Nikki, Tom, Siva and Priya squished in to all the remaining chairs around the living room. I'd even sent Nadia to get a couple of chairs from upstairs. In the middle of the floor were about 6 pizzas. Myself and the other girls only eating a couple of slices each, not wanting to look fat, the boys digging in like there was no tomorrow. Jay grabbed the last slice of vegetarian pizza, glaring at everyone, as if to say 'it's mine.' I laughed at the look on his face and decided to test his defensiveness. I was perched on the arm of the sofa next to him; his arm draped around the back, his hand casually resting n my waist. The pizza was right close to me, so I leaned forward and took a bite out of it. He went to bite it and noticed the chunk missing, glaring at me, holding it away from his mouth to get a better look at it, but accidentally holding it closer to me. I leaned forwards and, very slowly and very deliberately, licked the whole slice, before attempting to jump off the arm and run towards the kitchen.

I managed to break free of the hold that Jay had on me, in time to dash halfway across the living room. But I hadn't anticipated how fast Jay would actually move. Just as I reached out a hand to grab the doorframe and pull myself around it, I felt two arms wrap tightly round my waist, lifting me off the floor. I kicked and screamed, grabbing the doorframe, ignoring the cheers of the others in the room. I pulled myself towards the doorframe, with no effect whatsoever. So I let go. I t was then I realised that letting go probably hadn't been my best idea. I felt myself falling backwards, Jay beneath me, we landed in a heap on the floor. Jay's arms still wrapped around me, we looked a bit like dead ants, sprawled on the floor like we were. Jay pushed himself up, lifting me with him, pinning me against his body he pulled me in to a hug and began to lean down towards me, as if to kiss me. I hugged him back, reaching up to kiss him back. But it wasn't his lips I felt on my face…

'EWWW JAY! GROSS!' I squealed, squirming out of his arms as he licked my face. He laughed along with everyone else in the room as I stormed out to the kitchen to get a drink and wash my face off.

As I leaned up from the sink I saw his reflection in the window, leaning against the doorframe, watching me. I turned towards him, leaning back on the sink, folding my arms, watching him right back. He stepped towards me, freezing when he saw no movement from me. He walked towards the fridge instead, opening it and pulling out a can of diet coke. Cracking it open, he took a swig before walking towards me, holding it out to me. I grinned at him, my anger at him forgotten; I grabbed the can from his hands, taking a quick drink before placing it behind me, next to the sink.

'I'm sorry Hannah.' He said, reaching out his hands to me, I took them and he pulled me in to a hug. 'I think I took it a bit far. Are you hurt?' He asked, pulling back to look at me. I shook my head for split second, before changing it to a nod. He stepped back again, looking me up and down for a visible sign of injury. I laughed,

'Can you kiss it better for me?' I pleaded, pointing to a spot at the corner of my lips. He grinned at me, knowing all was forgiven, he leaned down, pushing me back in to the cabinet behind me, and, wrapping his arms around me, pushing the bottom of my top up and placing his hands on the skin at the base of my spine, and kissed me once, very gently on the corner of my lips. As he tried to pull back I knotted one hand, gently in his hair, pulling him back to me. I leaned up, pulling his lips to mine, and kissed him softly, waiting for a response. He kissed me back briefly and softly too at first, before tightening his grip round me and lifting me up, so I was sitting on the edge of the sink, so he no longer had to bend down to kiss me. I giggled against his lips as he kissed me more; he began to sing something, his lips at my ear. I strained carefully to hear his exact words.

'When your lips touch mine, it's the kiss of life…' I pulled back and looked at him questioningly.

'It's a new song, going to be on our next album. It's called Lightning.' He whispered before kissing me again. A yell came from the next room,

'JAY! Put Hannah down and come and join the group you anti-social git!' Max yelled.

'Yeah Jay!' A yell from Tom came, 'You don't know where she's been!' I laughed and jumped down, fixing my top and grabbing Jay's hand; he grabbed my drink in his other hand, and let me pull him back to the living room, both of us giggling like loons.

'I love you Hannah. You're my weakness.' He said in my ear as we entered the living room.

'I love you too Jay.' I replied, sitting back on the arm of the sofa. Jay sat on the sofa, wrapped his arm around me, and slid me in to his lap, where I curled, nice and warm, against his body. He slid his other arm around me, kissing the back of my neck as Jayne stood from the table and cleared her throat.

**Part 33:**

'Right guys, just a quick announcement before you all head off to bed.' Jayne said, we all relaxed, thinking it had been something really serious. 'Just to say that I'm so proud of all of you, you're doing amazing all of you. Well done to Hannah, don't forget video rehearsals tomorrow at 3 before Saturday's film. Other girls don't forget that you too are important in the video. We will be choreographing the video tomorrow so no worries. And all of you sleep well.' She waved to us all before gesturing out the door and up the stairs.

'Wait!' Mum yelled, we all froze, halfway out the door, 'we only have one guest bedroom so it's going to a tight squeeze to fit you all anywhere so I guess it's first come first serve. Just...'

'BE SENSIBLE!' Jayne yelled as we all piled up the stairs.

I ran up the stairs first, pulling Jay close behind me. I ran in to my bedroom, Jay froze at the top of the stairs, by my bedroom door.

'I can't go in if you're all guna get changed...' he said. I laughed, grabbing his hands and pulling him in to the room.

'Silly Jay,' I giggled, pushing him down to sit on my bed while I crossed the room to go to my wardrobe. 'We're not getting changed in here; we're getting changed in the bathroom while you all change up here.' I threw him 5 pairs of tracksuit bottoms and 5 t-shirts. He picked them up and looked at them, recognition crossing his face.

'How did you get our clothes missy?' He asked, jumping up off the bed and lifting me up to stand on the bed.

'Because I'm just that amazing.' I giggled, dodging his kiss and jumping down off the bed. He turned to me as I crossed the room to my chest of drawers. I could guess the look on his face before I even looked at him. I bent down and reached in my drawer, pulling out a pair of leggings and Jay's hugely oversized, Converse t-shirt. I turned to him, clothes in my hand, ready to leave the room and get changed.

'Don't you love me?' He whined, pouting at me.

'Of course I do beautiful Jay.' I said, reaching out to hug him. He stepped back a bit, pulling an even sadder face at me. 'I just wanted to get changed first.' I said, reaching out my hand to him. 'Then we can go to bed...' I said, he stepped towards me, reaching out his hands and pulling me slowly towards him,

'I get to cuddle you all night?' Jay asked, a small grin lifting the corner of his mouth.

'Of course you do beautiful.' I said, leaning up to kiss the corner of his mouth, where the smile had set itself.

'5 minutes yeah?' I said, before wrenching myself from his vice like arms and heading towards the bathroom, where the other girls were already changing, I opened the door a crack, sliding part the way through. Poking my tongue out at Max and Tom, fighting to peek through the crack.

I joined the group of girls as we all changed in the bathroom, in to whatever we were sleeping in. I grabbed my toothbrush from the sink and stood by Sarah, both of us brushing our teeth.

'Right, where's everyone sleeping?' I asked, rinsing out my mouth with water before grabbing my hairbrush.

'Me and Nath can sleep in your room.' Sarah said, 'on that blow up mattress that's still in there. I'm guessing Jay's squeezing in your bed?' She added. I nodded before turning to Louisa, Nikki and Priya.

'Are you three ok to share the spare room with the other three?' I asked. 'There's a double bed that four of you can squeeze on ad a mattress on the floor for the other two.' They all nodded before we joined in the middle for a huge group hug. I opened the door and left the bathroom first, pushing past the four boys waiting outside the bathroom, followed closely by Sarah who grabbed Nath's hand and followed us. Louisa, Nikki and Priya grabbed Tom, Max and Siva's hands and headed off to the spare room, calling 'goodnight' to each other as we all went our separate ways.

I pushed open my bedroom door to see Jay, sprawled across my bed, eyes shut. I turned to Sarah and Nath, pressing my finger to my lips, they nodded, creeping in behind me, shutting the door and climbing on to the air mattress. I crept across the room and climbed carefully on to my bed, pushing Jay's arm out my way. I rolled so my back was towards him, curled my legs up slightly and closed my eyes. They'd only been shut for a brief second before I felt Jay roll on the bed behind me. His arms wrapped around me and his legs curled to fit behind mine. He pulled me back tight in to him and whispered in my ear,

'Hello beautiful.' He kissed the back of my neck as I replied,

'I thought you were asleep.' He laughed, the breath tickling the back of my neck.

'I couldn't sleep without you in my arms gorgeous.' He said, I grinned.

'You make me feel safe in your arms.' I whispered back, 'like nothing can ever hurt me, like when I'm in your arms, all the hurt of the world disappears.' He kissed the back of my neck again before I twisted slightly in his arms and kissed his cheek. He grabbed my face gently, holding it where it was, propping himself up on his other hand, and pulled my face to his, kissing me hard. I rolled on to my back and reached up to lock my hands behind his neck, he shifted slightly so his whole body weight was propped on his hands over me. I pulled a bit harder with my hands and he lowered himself, so he was balanced on his elbows instead. We finally broke apart, I breathed heavily but quietly as he pulled me in to his arms, tucking me against his body, as if he was protecting me from the dark, whispering briefly in my ear,

'You leave me breathless gorgeous. I love you.' I grinned in to his chest as he added,

'Sleep well my love; I'll see you in the morning.'

**Part 34:**

I woke the next morning to Jay's lips at my ear, singing. I groaned, looking over at the clock.

'Jayyy...' I whined, 'it's half 6...' I finished, 'are you mad? I'm not leaving till half 8, let me go back to sleep for an hour. What are you even singing?' He put his lips to my ear, singing slightly louder,

'A look from her is like Oxygen how would I keep breathing without her...'

I grinned, 'I hope you're talking about me.' I giggled.

'Who else would I be talking about gorgeous?' He replied, kissing the spot just under my ear lobe. I rolled over so I was facing him and buried my face in his chest.

'Wake me in an hour' I moaned. He laughed, reaching over me and turning on my TV, conveniently, Avatar was in the DVD player.

'I love you, you know that?' He said, pushing his face in my hair.

'Well I love you more.' I giggled.

'Yeah, because I'm a G.' He said, wrapping his arms around me.

'Well if G stands for Geek then you got that one right.' I giggled, breathing in his scent. He poked me in the ribs before drawing me closer to him, hugging me closely.

'I'll wake you in an hour beautiful.' He said, stroking my hair as I shut my eyes and fell back to sleep.

I was woken half an hour later, rather rudely and unceremoniously, by Jay pushing me on the floor. I sat bolt upright.

'Jay!' I moaned. 'What are you playing at?' He crawled to the edge of the bed and slid down next to me, where I was rubbing my knees.

'I'm sorry my lovely.' He said, scooping me in his arms and lifting me in to his lap, kissing my knees and elbows where they'd been bashed on the floor.

'I was stretching and I totally forgot you were in the bed too.' He kissed my forehead, where my stitches zig zagged across it.

'Nooo don't.' I moaned, pulling my fringe down to cover them, curling smaller in his arms, pushing my head in the part where his neck meets his shoulder, pushing my face in to the skin.

'Hannah.' He giggled, 'I'm all sweaty.' He said, attempting to push my head away.

'I don't care, I like your smell.' I said, pushing my face back in to him. He laughed again, pushing his face in to my shoulder and breathing in the smell from my neck.

'Jayyy nooo,' I whined, 'stop it, I look nasty and I smell even worse than you do.' I moaned, pushing him away. 'You kept me warm all night and now I smell bad.'

'I don't care.' He growled, nudging my hand away and pressing his face hard in too my neck and breathing in deeply. 'I love everything about you, even your sweaty smell.' He said, and as if to make his point he leaned in and kissed my neck, sticking out his tongue and licking the point he kissed.

'Ewww gross.' I giggled, pulling away. He pulled me tight to his body, standing up and carrying me across the room.

'Where are we going? I asked as he stepped over the still sleeping Sarah and Nathan.

'To make you breakfast.' He said, pushing open the door and carrying me downstairs quietly.

He took me downstairs to the kitchen and shut the door. I guessed everyone else was still asleep as he placed me down on a chair at the table, walked over and filled the kettle, and flicked it on to boil. He then turned to me...

'Hannahhhh...' He said, 'where's the bread?'I laughed and sighed as I jumped out of my chair, leaping on my tip toes across the cold floor to the freezer. I bent down and opened the door, pulling out four slices of bread and skipping over to the toaster with them. I popped two in and left two on the side before sitting down on the counter. Jay laughed as I sat, jiggling my foot impatiently, before walking across and kissing me. It was the throat clearing in the doorway that made us break apart. Jay pulled his lips away from mine, still keeping hold of me, not letting me move from the position I was in, and twisted his head round to look at the doorway. Tom, Max, Nathan and Siva were all standing in the doorway, staring at us, the girls pushing past them to see what was going on.

'Do you mind?' Max asked, 'some of us would like to eat in here. And not eat each others faces.' Jay laughed, lifting me up in to his arms, keeping his hands on my bum and pulling my t-shirt down at the back to let me keep my decency. He grabbed the toast out the toaster, putting the other two bits in and whacking them down. He placed me down on a chair at the table before going to the kettle to make me some tea. He sat down next to me, pulling me on to his lap, placing the steaming mug of tea in front of me and spreading my toast with Nutella for me.

'I love you Jay.' I grinned as Tom went over to the cupboard above the kettle, opening it,

'TOOMMM' Nathan called across the kitchen.

'Whatttt...' Tom moaned back.

'Can ya put kettle on? Could do with a cuppa.' Nathan grinned. I rolled my eyes, raising my tea to my drink as the others around me collapsed laughing at the look on Tom's face.

**Part 36:**

Walking in to form and sitting down at my desk seemed a perfectly normal thing for me to do. I flopped down on the stool and laid my head on the table. I tried to ignore the people staring at me as the rest of the gang filed in behind me and split up across the room to our assigned seats. Today was going to be a long day. I groaned and looked at my watch as, once again, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I reached in the pocket of my blazer and pulled it out. I saw the number flashing on the screen and ran to the desk where sir was sitting and passed him the note Jayne had given me that morning. I ran out the room, answering the phone as I went.

'Hello?' I gasped, flinging open the door and waving to my friends.

'I'll text you later.' I mouthed. They nodded back to me as I dashed out.

'Sorry to catch you at such a bad time.' Brian's voice sounded down the phone.

'We weren't going to do this until this afternoon, when it'd actually been worth you going to school, but I just had a phone call from Martin, the boys tour manager, and he wants to see you dance before you go and meet Debs and the other stylists and make-up artists.'

'Ok so, some dude wants to see me dance.' I repeated, standing out in the corridor, 'why?'

'I showed him a video of you dancing and he is considering you dancing professionally, starting as a dancer on the tour. The only dancer on the tour.'

My mouth just opened and closed, making me look like a goldfish.

'Hannah?' Brian asked, 'Hello? Hannah you still with me?'

'Y-yes' I stammered my reply.

'Good, I'm at the front gate in a black Mini convertible. DON'T text Jay and tell him where you're going, we want it to be a surprise for him. He doesn't even know about the stylist thing, we will make you look so stunning he won't even know what's hit him.' I could tell Brian was grinning.

'Be there in 5.' I told him, pushing open the door to my form room and hanging up.

'And just where do you think you're going?' Sir asked as I grabbed my bag from my desk and attempted to creep out the lab again. I froze, halfway to the door.

'Home?' I replied, making it sound like a question.

'I don't think so somehow.' He said, pointing to my chair, I slouched to it and sat in it. I looked at my watch, willing the bell to hurry up and ring so I could go. It rang; I leaped out my chair and dashed across the room, grabbing Sarah by the arm.

'Sarah,' I whispered in a hurry, 'do me a favour and cover for me, I can't tell you where I'm going other than it's got something to do with the video shoot and the tour and Brian's waiting at the front gate for me now. I'm getting dropped back here for 3 so that Jayne and the boys can pick us up, if I'm late, cover for me, I'm talking to a teacher or something, I'll get dropped at the back gate so they don't see me and then I'll come and get in the van ok?'

Sarah nodded and hugged me.

'Just don't do anything that would upset Jay.' She called as I dashed across the playground. I turned back to her,

'HE'LL FIND OUT LATER WHAT'S GOING ON!' I hollered back, earning some funny looks from people as I slung my bag over my shoulder and ran as fast as I could across the playground.

I didn't even bother to open Brian's car door, throwing my bag in the back and vaulting over the door. Brian laughed.

'Skills right?' I asked, flipping on the radio.

'Yeah, awesome skills,' Brian replied, pulling away from the school and screeching off down the road. I clung to the sides of my seat.

'Sorry Hannah but he wants to see you ASAP and considering he's sorta my boss? In a way, I don't wanna keep him waiting.'

I nodded, feeling my phone vibrate again; I reached in my blazer pocket and took it out, seeing a text from Jay. I grinned, opening it and letting my eyes flick across it, Brian looked at me questioningly. I read it out:

'Hannah, hope you're having an amazing day at school. I'm bored stupid without you. Can't wait for you to get home, got a couple of surprises for my beautiful girl. See you in 6 hours and counting baby. I love you. Xxxxxxx .'

'Awww that's cute.' Brian said, speeding down the motorway, when did we get on the motorway? Oh well...

'What do you think the surprises are?' I asked, gazing to the side, watching the fields and sheep flicking past faster and faster. Brian grinned, trying to cover it when I turned to him.

'You know, don't you?' I asked, turning my whole body to him and looking at his expectantly.

'Yes I do, he asked me last night what to get you. And I gave him a couple of suggestions, and he followed each and every one of them. So be prepared when you get back.' I nodded.

'Now please don't distract me anymore, I have to get us there at this speed, and in one piece, without wrapping us around a tree.' He said, my face paled and I gripped the chair harder, my knuckles turning white. He laughed and hit the accelerator. Laughing the whole time.

**Part 37:**

The meeting with Martin ended up going better than I expected, and a lot faster than I'd thought. He asked me to dance, videoed me dancing, took a few pictures of me, said I was perfect and said that all I had to do was use routines already created and fit them to The Wanted's songs. He played me a couple of the songs and I changed them slightly and he said it was brilliant. An hour later I found myself in a Chinese with Brian, both of us eating Chicken Chow Mein.

'So,' Brian said, finishing his meal and pushing his plate away from him, 'this afternoon you're meeting with Debs in make-up who is going to do a couple of demos on you so you can get an idea of what you're going to look like in the video shoot. But we know you will look stunning.' He added a quick wink before continuing, 'and then you're going to meet your wardrobe stylists who will try out some different outfits on you and chose the one they want you to wear in the Gold Forever video, then I'm teaching you the moves, they're quite easy and we reckon you'll get there pretty quickly. Then I'm taking you back to school, Jay knows nothing of what we did today. Tomorrow, we get up, all of us, go to the video shoot location and get straight on with it, surprising Jay with your stunningly beautiful appearance, and your amazing dance moves.' I nodded, finishing my food and pushing away my plate, reaching for my bag to pay my share of the bill. Brian shook his head,

'My treat for Jay's beautiful girlfriend who has made him so happy, and for my new discovery dancer.' He said, taking my hand and kissing it, letting me rise out of my chair. He stuck out his arm and offered it to me. I linked my arm through his and we crossed the restaurant. He opened the door for me and we crossed to where his car was parked and climbed in. Clicking our seatbelts in to place and driving off.

I felt like a human Barbie doll. I mean, I was enjoying wearing all these new clothes, everything was my size; after all, I guess my mum had told them my sizes. Every outfit I was dressed in earned gasps of approval and gushes from the people who organised the video shoot. It took two hours until they finally dressed me in something that they wanted me to wear. It had taken over 60 costume changes until they settled on something that they wanted me to wear. Debs pulled me in front of a mirror,

'Hannah you look gorgeous!' She exclaimed, moving so I could see myself. I was dressed in shorts with rips in them, they came halfway down my thighs, the rips not showing any skin due to the flower patterned pocket lining arranged to show through the rips. The top was light and had a fully grey back, the front had stripes of grey, then after each stripe of grey was a pink netted stripe which you see my skin through. One of the larger net stripes went straight over my stomach, making my belly bar visible, Jay didn't know about it yet but he sure would seeing me dressed like this, I wanted it to be a surprise, it glittered purple underneath the netting. My shoes were simple, well simple enough, slip on black plimsolls covered in multi coloured stars. My mouth gaped open, and I stared in the mirror. Turning to Debs, my mouth flapping like a goldfishes, she grinned at me.

'You look amazing, all the rest of those outfits you can keep.' She added before handing me the key to the wardrobe. 'Brian can help you pack up the clothes in a suitcase that's in there.' She said, 'now go, pack it all up and get back to school.' She said, ushering me towards Brian.

Brian stood out of the chair, looking me up and down, 'Hannah you look stunning, now let's get you out of that. You go change, I'll pack up all the clothes for you, I can drop them at your house, without Jay finding out, I'll get your mum to put them all away in your wardrobe so you can wear whatever, whenever. Now meet me by the car in 10.' I nodded, grabbing my school stuff from where it'd been dumped and ran off to get changed. When I ran in to the car park 10 minutes later Brian was sitting in the car, waiting.

'Hurry! I have half an hour to take you an hour's journey!' He yelled as I vaulted in to the car. He immediately screeched off as I pulled my phone out my blazer, checking the messages. There was one from Jay; I smiled as I opened it.

'See you in half an hour baby.' It read, 'Can't wait, video shoot tomorrow and the tour after that. Basically get to spend a long time with you and not have to share you with ANYONE other than the other boys and the girls. And you get to share MY bunk on the tour bus ;). See you in a bit. I love you. Xxxxxxx . I grinned at the prospect of it all.

The journey back was insanely fast. I think we must have doubled the speed limits at some point for Brian to get me back, I was two minutes late. Brian told me he'd get to mine before me and put all my clothes in my wardrobe and be gone again before we arrived home. I leaned in the car again and kissed him on the cheek.

'Thank you.' I mouthed before dashing back in to the school grounds, ignoring the stares as I elbowed my way through the people leaving the school to get back in to it. I ran across the playground, spotting the van, parked just outside the entrance. I saw Jay standing in the doorway to it and grinned. He saw me at that moment. He leapt out the door of the van, pushing his way through the crowd of fans and cameras, ignoring the screams and camera flashes, his eyes set straight on me. He ran through the school gates, running straight towards me, carefully side stepping a group of girls who tried to run him off course. He hit me quicker than I expected, grabbing me in his arms and whirling me around, kissing me, right there, in the middle of the playground, pressing his forehead to mine right after, looking me deep in the eyes and kissing my nose. If it wasn't for the repeated camera flashes I would not have wanted to move from that spot. I wriggled my way out of Jay's arms, hitting the floor lightly, I grabbed his hand laughing at the look on his face as he realised where we were.

'Come on!' I giggled, pulling him towards the front gate. He followed me quickly, his long strides matching to 3 of mine. It struck me then. He was wearing a long sleeved top, and it was hot and sunny, why was he doing that? Was something wrong? I stopped then, suddenly, halfway to the gate, his arm jerked mine and he stopped running to, turning to me.

'What's wrong?' He asked, giving me a funny look. I pointed to his long sleeved top.

'Why are you wearing that?' I asked. He grinned at me, the smile reaching his eyes.

'I had hoped you would ask that.' He said, gently extracting his hand from mine and grabbing his sleeve of his right arm, pulling it up to his elbow. I gasped...

**Part 38:**

His inner forearm was red and slightly scabbed over, but through all the scabs I could make out a mass of black lines. I stared at it,

'Jay...it's...it's a lizard isn't it?' I asked, gently running my fingers along his new tattoo. He nodded.

'It's beautiful...' I whispered.

'Thank you,' he whispered back, looking me in the eyes, 'but it's nothing to what I'm looking at now.' He whispered, tilting my face up towards his, kissing me lightly on the lips. 'Now let's get you home beautiful.' He said, lifting me in to his arms as if I weighed nothing. I grinned at people over his shoulder, resting my head on it and pressing my face in to his neck and kissing it. I felt him smile as he walked me across the playground and put me down inside the van.

'I have a couple of other surprises for you to my love.' He whispered in my ear, pulling me close to him inside the van, ignoring the looks from the others. 'And no, it's not sex actually guys.' He laughed; I turned to look at them and could see the looks on their faces. They didn't believe him.

'What?' I asked him, my face lighting up with a huge grin.

'Well if I told you, then they wouldn't be surprises would they?' He said, pulling me in to the circle of his arms and kissing the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around him and he lifted me in to his lap, my legs wrapping around his body, my head resting on his shoulder, the warmth of his body radiating through to mine. He gently lifted my head from his shoulder, taking my chin and drawing my face towards his, pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter, also tightening the hold my legs had on him. He made a small whimpering noise, tightening his arms around my waist, pushing my body right up close to his. I would have totally lost myself in him if Tom clearing his throat hadn't broken us apart. I slid back off his lap on to the floor and looked around. Nathan was stifling a laugh; Tom and Max were shaking their heads at us and Siva was just sitting there with a grin on his face. The girls were looking at me, grinning and smirking, I winked at them all.

Arriving back at mine, Jay stood up and took my hand, jumping out first then turning to lift me down. I turned to the others.

'Not coming?' I asked, they shook their heads.

'Nahh, we'll see you at the Gold Forever shoot tomorrow morning, we're meeting you after hair and make-up.' Sarah said. I nodded and grinned at them, before jumping back inside and giving all the girls a hug. Just as I was about to jump back out Max and Tom grabbed me, hugging me hard.

'You'll do amazing tomorrow Hannah!' Tom said, kissing my cheek briefly, Max followed. I turned to jump out, again, but Nathan and Siva cleared their throats.

'No hug for us then I see.' Nathan pouted. I laughed, turning to hug Siva, totally ignoring Nath for the joke of it; Siva kissed me on the cheek to,

'You will do amazing Hannah. You'll see.' He grinned, allowing Nathan to hug me.

'Thank you,' he laughed, hugging me hard enough to squeeze the breath out of me, He kissed my cheek to. Jay groaned outside the van jumping in and grabbing me,

'Come on Hannah.' He laughed, 'you have surprises inside remember?' He said, hoping to grab my attention.

'Oh surprises...' I said, turning my attention back to jumping out the van. A huge group hug from behind pulled me back in, everyone in the van was now hugging me, just to annoy Jay and test his impatience. He groaned again, pulling me from the middle of the hug and out the van,

'Mine...' he growled at the others, lifting me up, throwing me gently over his shoulder, grabbing my bag with his other hand and walking up the drive with me. The others all laughed as I waved at them over his shoulder, rolling my eyes to them.

'Bye guys, see you tomorrow! I love you all!' I called as Tom slammed shut the door of the van and it drove off down the road.

Jay didn't put me down until we'd reached my room. He crouched and flipped me off his shoulder and sat me down on my bed, grinning at me.

'You have 5 minutes to get changed, then I'm coming back in.' He said, before standing to leave. I flung myself at him, pushing myself right off the bed and throwing my arms around his neck, hanging off of him, literally. He wrapped his arms round my back, hugging me back, although slightly confused.

'Don't ever forget that I love you.' I whispered in his ear, a tear dripping from my eye and rolling slowly down my cheek.

'Hey, of course not.' He whispered back, 'hang on a second, are you crying?' He asked, putting me down and crouching so he was eye level with me. I tried to turn my head away from him, looking down, but he put his hand under my chin and held it in place.

'Why are you crying?' He asked, kissing my tear away from my cheek and then kissing my eyelids. I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him ferociously; he kissed me back before pulling away,

'Why are you crying baby?' He asked, 'I hate seeing you cry, you're too beautiful to cry.' He said.

'I'm crying because you're the best boyfriend ever and I don't deserve someone like you.' I said, kissing him again.

'Hey now,' he said, picking me up and sitting down on my bed, putting me in his lap and rocked me, 'don't ever talk like that, if anything I don't deserve you, now get changed so I can give you your surprises.' He said, kissing me before standing up and walking to the door. He turned back to me as I opened my wardrobe,

'I love you.' He said, shutting the door behind him. I flung open the door to my wardrobe and grinned, Brian had been true to his word. I pulled out some new shorts and a new, loose grey vest top, pulling them on, the vest top had a V on my stomach that ended just above my piercing, I unscrewed the plain, silver bar that was in there at that moment and replaced it with a sparkly purple bar. I looked in the mirror, I looked quite good. I just hoped Jay thought so too, I mean he was too damned beautiful for me anyway. My bedroom door opened and he peeked his head round the door. I turned to him, nodding, and he opened the door fully, coming inside and shutting the door behind him, he smiled at me, his beautiful half smile, and I smiled back.

**Part 39:**

Jay looked at me,

'Hannah...you look beautiful.' He grinned at me, sitting beside me on my bed. I grinned back, curling my legs up to my chest and shuffling closer to him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in to his side. Then he handed me a padded envelope. I looked at him, confusion evident on my face. He nodded at it, gesturing for me to open it. I pulled it open and tipped it upside down. A brand new Blackberry fell out in to my lap.

'Jay,' I gasped, 'you bought me a Blackberry?' He nodded.

'I was Jayne's idea originally to get you one for use on the tour for contact home and stuff. But I think it'd be a good idea for you to keep it.' I kissed his cheek,

'Hang on that's not everything.' He said, pulling a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it to me. I unfolded it and looked at the picture printed on it. It was a picture of Neytiri in her lizard tank, but she wasn't alone,

'Jay, who's that?' I asked, pointing at the lizard next to her.

'That,' Jay replied, 'is your new lizard. He's named Jake, after Jake from Avatar, they go together as a pair, just like we do.' He said, hugging me, he lay back on my bed, pulling me down with him so I was lying with my head resting on his chest.

'So, how long have you had your belly button pierced?' He asked me, I giggled.

'A while,' I replied, closing my eyes and relaxing as one hand wrapped around my back and stroked my back gently, his other hand gently stroked my hair.

It wasn't until Mum called us for dinner that we finally moved. Jay sat up, gently holding my head. He kissed me lightly, his lips brushing against mine for the briefest of moments.

'Dinner,' he said, picking me up off the bed and walking me to the door. There he reached out his hand to me, I smiled, taking it. He interlocked our fingers, walking me downstairs. Reaching the kitchen he pulled out a chair for me to sit on, sitting me down in it then pushing me in, taking the chair directly next to me. He reached out his hand under the table, taking my hand, lacing his fingers through mine, and pulling it so that our hands rested in his lap. I looked at him, smiling; he smiled back his half smile, raising his other hand to under my chin. I knew what was coming next and swivelled my whole body to face him, he swivelled his too so that my knees rested between his, my left hand locked with his right, resting in his lap, his left hand under my chin, tilting my head up. He used this hand to gently pull my face to his, pressing his lips against mine, the hand he was holding mine with moved, resting on my waist instead, holding me in place there. I lifted both mine up so they were resting on his shoulders, and even though he was kissing me, I could feel his smile underneath my lips. Mum came in the room, I could smell the dinner on the plates that she was obviously carrying, she set them down on the table before wrenching the two of us apart.

'Not at the dinner table thank you.' She said, pushing my face back away from Jay's as he went to kiss me again.

'I hope you remembered Jay's a vegetarian Mum.' I said, looking at what we had for dinner.

'Of course I did, how could I forget? The lovely gentleman was here the entire day, moping about in your bedroom like a lost sheep.' Mum laughed, ruffling his hair as she went passed. I giggled as Jay ruffled my hair too,

'I was completely lost without you.' He said, beginning to eat, 'but her reaction was better than Max's Nan's.'

'Never mind dear.' We both laughed, I grinned at him and he leaned across and kissed my cheek.

'You get me.' He whispered, laughing, in my ear.

We sat up for ages that evening in the living room, watching TV. Well, I was watching TV, Jay was watching me. We were cuddled together, on the sofa, no lights on, just watching the Jeremy Kyle show. Jay had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, his other arm across his body holding my hand in his lap, gently rubbing circles on it with his thumb, I was leaning on his shoulder, my legs curled up beside me, my head resting on his shoulder, his arm around me keeping me warm. Neither of us cared about anything else at that moment. I was just beginning to fall asleep, wrapped in Jay's warmth, when he whispered in my ear,

'Hannah, I think it's time we got you to bed Missy.' He whispered, raising his hand to stroke my hair, I shook my head, burying my face in is shoulder. He laughed softly, scooping me up in to his arms, I wrapped my arms round his neck and clung on as he walked me to my room. The rocking motion of his body walking made me feel incredibly sleepy. He put me down on my bed and rooted around my drawers, finding some pyjama shorts and a stripy vest top. He threw them to me, and turned his back while I changed, the top was a bit short and left my stomach exposed. I shivered a bit before clambering in to bed. I lay, facing towards Jay as he pulled off his shirt and changed his jeans for tracksuit bottoms, he turned to face me and my breath caught in my throat. He grinned at me, is half smile, and I shuffled towards the wall, lifting the duvet so he could slide underneath. He crept over to the bed and slid under the covers, stretching out and pushing me against the wall, I flinched from the coldness of the wall, pushing myself back towards Jay. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in to his bare chest. I smiled as he pulled me right in close, sharing his body warmth with me, damn, where did this boy store all that heat? I was real cold, but Jay was real warm, it didn't make sense, but I wasn't complaining. It just meant I could sleep in his arms all night. I was just beginning to drift off in Jay's arms when my bedroom door banged open. Mum walked in,

'Jay, floor.' She said, pointing to a mattress laid out the other side of my bedroom floor.

'But mum…' I whined as Jay slid away from me.

'NO!' She said, her voice making it clear that her decision was final.

'Fine.' I sulked, rolling over to face the wall as Jay flopped on the mattress. I heard the door creak shut, then I felt the bed springs sink and a set of arms wrap around me.

'Jay you're guna get in trouble if Mum catches us.' I whispered as he kissed the back of my neck.

'I don't care.' He mumbled against my skin, 'you're worth it baby. Sleep well, busy day filming tomorrow. Then off on the tour.' I nodded, rolling over carefully in his arms so I was facing him. I kissed the hollow at the base of his throat s he whispered,

'I love you.' And drifted off to sleep in his arms once again.

**Part 40:**

I woke up to the sound of a car engine. A car engine? I shot bolt upright.

'Shhh Hannah it's ok.' Jay's voice soothed in my ear, stroking my hair. I looked down at myself and squeaked.

'Jay, how could you take me to a video shoot in my pyjamas?' I squeaked, 'and I'm not showered, my hairs a mess, I'm sweaty…JAY!' I whined.

'But you looked so adorable sleeping, I didn't want to wake you, it was a job getting myself out your arms believe me, you just did not wanna let go.' He giggled, pulling off his hoodie and handing it to me, grinning.

'You were my heat source.' I whispered.

'Well I am incredibly hot.' He joked, letting me pull on his hoodie before taking me in his arms again.

'Jay, Hannah, enough banter I need to focus.' Mum said from the front seat. She was clearly driving.

'Yes mum, sorry.' I replied, falling silent. Jay mouthed it beside me, imitating me.

'Stop it.' I mouthed,

'No you stop it.' He mouthed back.

'Make me.' I whispered, my face very close to his, my breath washing over his face.

'Fine, I will.' He said, closing the distance between our lips. He kissed me, hard, holding me in place with one hand on the small of my back, running his other hand up so it twined in my hair, pulling slightly so my face tilted upwards. I could feel the door handle digging in to my back as he shuffled me in to the door for more support. I ran my hands up, through his curls, parting my lips slightly. His tongue was warm in my mouth, he was everywhere at once, I didn't know what to focus on anymore, he was taking over my brain, sucking the breath out of me, he was holding me on this earth now, no longer gravity…

'JAY HANNAH STOP! PEOPLE ARE STARING! DO YOU WANT TO GET ARRESSTED!' Mum yelled from the front seat. We leapt apart, but not fully, I was still wrapped in the circle of his arms. He looked over my shoulder, grinning sheepishly, waving casually to the cars next to us. I looked over his shoulder; we'd stopped t traffic lights and people in the cars either side were staring at us, mouths hanging open from shock.

'Let's really give them a show…' Jay growled, going in for the kill again.

'Nooo,' I giggled, craning my head away so his lips made contact with my neck.

'But Hannah…' He whined in my ear, pressing my hand to his chest so I could feel his heartbeat, now very fast paced, 'feel that…'

I grinned and looked at how beautiful he looked sat there,

'Later.' I mouthed, settling back in his arms, curled on the seat, resting my hand in his lap.

'I love you.' He whispered back.

We arrived at the video set with 5 minutes to spare before I was due in hair and make-up. Jay released me from his grip and I poked my head between the two front seats.

'I'll see you later mummy.' I said, kissing her cheek, she smiled.

'Break a leg Hannah. I'll see you tonight before you go off travelling with the boys.' She hugged me before I climbed out the car. Jay moved to follow me.

'Jay, wait a second.' Mum called from the car. He pushed the door open and I looked at him questioningly. He shrugged.

'You go, I'll meet you afterwards, outside hair and make-up.' I nodded and turned to go, he stood behind me, spinning me round to hug me tightly. He kissed me, his lips touching mine for a brief moment before he gently pushed me away.

'Now go or you'll be late.' He said, waving to me as I dashed through he main door and down the corridor towards my dressing room.

Jay's POV

I turned, pulling the car door open and climbing back in to the backseat. Ruth wasn't looking at me, her face was turned so she was facing out the front windscreen. I shut the door and she turned to me. I was surprised to see tears streaking her cheeks, she'd always seemed so confident to me.

'Hannah always goes away, she's loved going away ever since she was little, she loves her army cadet camps because she gets to spend weekends, and weeks with some of the most important people in her life, some of her closest friends. She's even been away on school trips, day trip to Belgium, a 4-day residential in Barcelona and another 4 day residential in Poland. Her Dad and I love her freedom, we wish her sister could be more like her, going away from us so easily, oh yes, she misses us, but she never lets it show, knowing that if she did, she would lose the respect of her peers, especially amongst her cadets. Respect that she's worked so hard for 3 years to build up with them.' She paused for a break, looking at me, I nodded, slightly unsure of where this conversation was leading, but she continued.

'She has always loved dancing, ever since she was little and first joined that class, but she's never thought about doing it professionally, she's always been so insistent on wanting to join up…'

I cut her off,

'Join up?' I asked shock registering on my face, 'you mean the army don't you.' She nodded,

'NO!' I yelled, 'I won't let her do that, she could get hurt, killed…' Ruth put up her hand, stopping me halfway through my rant. I shut up, letting her continue.

'But, there's the problem with her joints, her hip especially, I don't know if she's told you this yet but, her hip dislocates, putting every bone in her body out of place. It's something that has developed over the last 5 years, creating huge problems for her and her future career choices. Which is why we've encouraged her dance in those last 5 years, more than we ever have before, hoping she would pursue a professional dance career. And I know she was considering it, but not until you came along did she ever feel it was possible. Now she just wants to go wherever you go. And we have no problems with that; we know you look after her. We know she's safe with you, she feels safe with you.' Another tear dripped out her eye.

'She loves you. More than anyone else in this world.' She whispered to me, 'she also TRUSTS you, more than anyone else in this world. She may not have told you all of what I've just told you but I know she was building up to it. Don't treat her any differently to how you already do, afraid of hurting her, she's strong, she can take the physical pain, putting her hip back herself most of the time, she'll probably teach you to do it for her, I know a couple of work colleagues know how to… It's the emotional pain she can't take. Look after her, look after her today, while videoing Gold Forever, if you see her struggling with a pain in her hip maybe, or feeling dizzy from her head injury. Pull her out, let her sit down, compose herself, she will feel useless, don't let her, and tell her it's nothing she can control. And especially look after her while you're away on tour, in Germany, and then back in the UK. Manchester, Bolton, Brighton, London and anywhere else you go over the next month. She deserves your treatment; she's a brilliant, talented young woman, who has fallen in love with an equally talented, young man. Well, 20 is young compared to me. Now go in there and make sure she does well.' She finished. I leaned forwards in the car, hugging her and kissing her cheek, just as her daughter had done.

'I will.' I nodded, 'I love her.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Yeah it's rubbish but I like the 15 years later parts really :)**

**Part 41: Hannah's POV**

I opened the door to air and make up, and walked quietly inside the room. Debs waved to me when she spotted me, calling me over to her. I picked my way through the other girls, ignoring the looks they were giving me, and hopped in to the chair in front of Debs.

'I hear someone had some trouble waking up this morning.' She joked, I pulled a face and nodded, 'don't worry about it, Jay phoned and we were all prepared for the worst, and honestly, you don't look as bad as we were expecting.' The girl next to me turned to look at me; she had long, curled brown hair, and was as every dancer was, skinny and tanned.

'Excuse me, did I hear right?' She asked me, I looked at her, a bit confused as Debs began fixing my hair, the opposite of this girl's, short and black.

'Hear…what right?' I asked the girl. She sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes to go with the sigh.

'Hear something about Jay…' she prompted, whispering his name, as though saying it aloud was poisonous.

'Oh right yeah.' I smiled and nodded.

'As in Jay McGuiness, that Jay.' She asked me, now seeming to get the attention of the whole room. I nodded again, this time a slow nod, uncertain of where she was going with this conversation.

'Yes Jay McGuiness my BOYFRIEND.' I emphasised, deciding that this girl was getting on my nerves.

'Oh, right, so you must be Hannah then?' She sneered, stage whispering the last part, 'such a common name.'

'It may be a common name but Jay seems to like it.' I sniped back, 'in fact, Jay seems to love it, considering he says he loves me, oh I don't know, every few hours?' The girl leapt out of her chair and stormed off. A satisfied grin grew on my face.

Another girl turned to me; she was sitting in the chair beside the now vacant one. She smiled at me, a nicer smile than the one the other girl had given me.

'Ignore Bianca,' she said to me, smiling reassuringly, 'she's a bit of a stuck up cow. She was Brian's favourite before you got here; she's only been dancing for the boys for 6 months at the most. She hated that they never used to give any attention to her. Jay gave her the most attention but even that was the occasional, hi how you doing, before walking away to join the others. I'm Maria by the way.' She finished, moving in to Bianca's empty chair, 'I think the two of us will get on just great.' She finished, smiling to me.

'Well, if all the dancers are like her,' I said, jerking my head towards the door where Bianca had just stormed out, 'then I think I'll need someone to get on with.' I laughed, feeling my Blackberry vibrate in Jay's hoodie pocket, I pulled it out and answered the call.

'Hello,' I said down the phone.

'Hey babe,' the voice of Jay replied, 'where are you?'

'I'm in hair and make up and then I'm going to get changed. I'll meet you in the main studio after.'

'Yeah I know that, it was just I had a call from Nathan. Apparently there's a dancer storming around demanding to know where I am?' I groaned.

'Hannah? Do you know something bout this?' He asked calmly.

'Yes, I just had a bit of a run in with some dancer about you, apparently she's jealous that I'm with you or something?' I said, looking to Maria who nodded.

'Hannah, please don't start silly arguments over me with dancers.' Jay pleaded down the phone.

'It wasn't silly,' I whined, 'you'd do the same if some guy was saying to you that he was jealous of you being with me.'

'If some guy implied that he fancied you I wouldn't start an argument with him…' Jay started, 'I'd punch him in the face. You're mine and no one can come between that. No one can take you away from me.' He finished.

'Now I've got to go, but I'll meet you outside your dressing room in 10 ok?' He said to me.

'Ok. 10 minutes it is.' I said, ending the call.

'OK, you're just about done.' Debs said, spinning my chair to let me see in the mirror. I looked at myself and grinned, standing up out the chair and hugging Debs.

'Thank you,' I said and she smiled back.

'Now you two girls go and get changed and get on set or you'll be late.' She said, ushering Maria and me towards our dressing room.

'Wait we share a dressing room?' I asked Maria, who nodded and smiled.

'It was either me or Bianca.' She grimaced and I pulled a face too. We stepped inside and saw both of our outfits, hanging up on hooks at opposite sides of the room. We both walked to ours and got changed, to complete my outfit; I pulled Jay's Converse hoodie back on. It covered most of what I was wearing, making it look as though I was wearing nothing. My phone buzzed again and I opened the text from Jay.

'I'm outside. We need you for rehearsal of a bit in the dance. Brian said he told you about it but couldn't go over it because you needed us.' It read. I grinned, turning to Maria.

'I'll see you in a bit.' I smiled to her.

'Why where are you off to?' She asked, pulling her top over her head.

'Jay's outside, and all my friends are waiting for me with the other boys. They need me for some rehearsal for a thing we're doing in he shoot. I'll see you on set.' I grinned.

'Shoot starts in an hour so I guess I'll go get something to eat.' She grinned, hugging me before I walked out the door, straight in to Jay's arms.

**Part 42:**

Jay grinned at me, hugging me tightly,

'Let's have a look at you Missy.' He said, stepping back, holding the tops of my arms at arms length.

'Are you even wearing anything under that hoodie?' He joked, winking at me.

'Wouldn't you like to know?' I sniped back at him, lifting it up and over my head. The look of shock was evident on his face as I threw the hoodie to him for him to hold. I twirled in a slow circle while his eyes roved my body, taking everything in. He let out a long, low whistle.

'Debs did a bloody amazing job.' He whispered, kneeling down in front of me and taking my hands. 'But she missed one thing.' He said, taking a bracelet out his pocket, tying it round my wrist gently. I looked at it. Lifting my wrist to my eyes and studying it. It was a braid, made from purple, blue and black thread, and wound around my wrist 3 times before Jay had tied the ends together. I looked at him questioningly.

'It's an ancient tradition from some countries in Asia.' He answered my unspoken question, 'Young men give them to the girl they love. The girl they wish to marry when they are older.' He finished, drawing me in to the circle of his arms and resting his head against my chest. He was still kneeling down on the floor. He stood, lifting me up with him.

'Now lets get you to the studio.' He said.

'Wait…' I said, wriggling out his grip and dropping to the floor.

'Let me put your hoodie back on for a while?' He laughed, pulling it over my head for me before picking me back up and carrying me towards the studio.

He carried me the whole way down the corridor and in to the studio, set up ready for filming, ignoring my protests. He finally put me down inside, when Brian walked towards us, he took my hand instead.

'I am capable of walking you know.' I grumbled, he laughed softly, releasing my hand. But instead of moving away from him, I moved towards him, snuggling in to his side, making him laugh again before he wrapped his arm around me.

'Now, the plan is,' Brian began, turning to the rest of the room and addressing the others, I hadn't noticed them all before, but there they were, seated on a couple of sofas. I pulled Jay over to join them and we st side by side on the sofa.

'Right, Hannah knows the bit of dancing she's doing whilst Siva and Nathan are singing. She'll be in the front left, with Bianca on the right, Maria behind her and Angelina behind Bianca.' I grimaced and Jay pulled me in to his lap. 'They'll be doing a synchronised bit of dancing. Nathan, remember when you sing about having each other to point directly at the camera, as if it was Sarah. Jay your bit outside, remember to walk in to the tree, but not to hard or it WILL fall over. Tom will pass by you on the butterflies bit but you MUST ignore him, act like you don't see him, Tom and Max, remember to dance like butterflies, flapping your wings. Anytime another member of the band passes by you, you must ignore them and carry on it looks better that way. Max, Tom and Jay, when you run at the camera and run past it to go around again, make sure that you give it a really wide berth or you'll be in the side of the shot when Nathan is singing. Don't forget the 'creep' faces as Jayne calls them. And right at the very end, when Max is singing his final solo, all of you will move slowly in to position, Louisa, come in directly behind him, so that as he turns, he can take you in his arms easily. The others, you and your partner will come in from opposite sides so you face each other and end up directly in front of each other, your end position is your choice, but Sarah, where you come on is a chair so maybe sit in it or make use of it somehow so it looks as though it is meant to be there. I know it's a lot of information but let's make it look good right?' We all nodded, standing up off the sofa and spreading to our starting points.

As the music sped up and Maria and I stood at the side waiting for our signal to go on, I felt my heart speed up.

'I'm nervous.' I whispered.

'So am I.' She whispered back, grabbing my hand as Brian signalled to us, we jogged on, in to our spots. Bianca glared at me before the camera turned on us, we heard the doors open behind us and as Max, Tom and Jay ran towards the camera, we began to dance.

'Promise me, you'll stay the way, you are. Keep the fire, alight, and stay young, at heart.' He sang as we danced in a square around him. He ran forwards, making way for Nathan to continue.

'When the storm, feels like, it could blow you out, remember you, got me. And I got you, cause we are…' He sang, before the music cut off,

'CUT!' The director's voice sounded out among us and we all relaxed, Jay swept me up in his arms.

'You were amazing!' He said, swinging me round. Bianca ran past us, in tears, I looked questioningly after her as Jay put me down.

'It's not over yet.' I giggled as the director called for us all to move outside. Jay dragged me out after him where I caught up with Maria.

'What's wrong with Bianca?' I asked, to my surprise she began to giggle.

'She messed up.' She giggled, 'she forgot the moves and had to look at you to carry on!' We both dissolved in giggles as Jay gave me a hasty kiss on the cheek and dashed off to his place.

'We'd better move.' I said to Maria and we grabbed each other's hands, running to the spot where Jay would run past us and grab my hand on the way past. A bit behind us stood Sarah, Louisa, Nikki and Priya, who had to make it look as though they were chatting, and then when Jay and I ran past they would follow us to where Tom would be singing. Him and Max would do their little bit before Max would take on his solo again, then we'd all move off to the sides as the boys would circle Max and pull the 'creep face' smiles and the camera would pan round to each of them. Then we'd all run indoors to film the final scene, with the ending.

The music began to play, I could see Jay moving out the corner of my eye and as he walked out from among the trees, Maria and I began to dance, Jay ran past us, but instead of grabbing my hand, he flung his arm around my shoulders and his other swept under my legs, knocking me in to his arms, I squeaked and he carried on running. Putting me down where the two of us danced whilst Tom sang,

'Butterflies, butterflies, we were meant to fly you and I you and I…' Tom sang and the camera turned off us, allowing me to laugh briefly. Jay looked at me questioningly.

'That was hardly a butterfly dance.' I giggled, running forwards with Jay, 'it was more of a butterfly/chicken dance.' I finished, reliving the memory of Tom and Max, dancing back to back, flapping their arms like chickens. Max began to sing his solo bit as Jay ran in to position. I went and stood at the side of the room, opposite where Jay would be standing and waited. The other's appeared within moments, standing opposite where the boys would be. In an instant, the boys were opposite us. Jay blew me a kiss as Max began backing in the room and one by one we began walking in view of the camera. I began walking, and so did Jay.

'The memory of being here with you…is one I'm guna take my life through…' Max sung, backing slowly towards Louisa, I was nearly at Jay.

'Cause some days stay gold…' He sang, as Sarah sat in the chair, Nathan knelt in front of her, Nikki walked in to Tom's arms and he hugged her, resting his cheek on the top of her head. Priya walked in to Siva's arms and rested her cheek on his chest. Max spun, taking Louisa in his arms, and kneeling in front of her, I met Jay, he wrapped me in his arms, leaning down to press his forehead against mine.

'Forever…' The final word rang out and everyone stayed where they were, except Jay, who leaned in, planting a kiss on my lips as the music faded out.

**Part 42:**

'That was BEAUTIFUL!' Brian called, rushing towards us once he'd been cleared by the director that the cameras were all turned off.

'Lovely improvising at the end there with your positions and Jay, that kiss beautiful.' He finished, hugging me.

'Well done with your dancing Hannah.' He congratulated, 'now good luck on tour boys. I have business to attend to.' He said, before dashing off. The director called us over.

'That was brilliant, no retakes or anything.' He beamed at us, 'now once it's all finished and put together, I'll email a copy of it to Jayne whilst you're all on tour so you can see it then. It was brilliant though, well done all of you.' He said, before moving away from us. Jayne came over.

'Now then, we had people go to all your houses and pack for the tour, now all that's left for us to get on that tour bus, and go.' She beamed, leading the way in to the car park outside.

'Oh my GOD!' I exclaimed when I saw the bus parked outside. It was the size of a large coach, with a huge picture of the boys on either side, printed. We looked at Jayne who signalled to the driver to open the doors. He did, and we all ran forwards, I pushed my way past and ran in first. I froze at the top of the stairs. The front was like a main, sitting area with a sofa and a coupe of chairs, then on the left, a table with some laptops on it sat there, a long chair, attached to the wall, snaking around it and a couple of stools bolted to the floor the other side of it. On the right was a small kitchen area with a fridge, a kettle and a microwave oven and some cupboards and worktops, I walked forwards, Jay close behind, towards the back of the bus to allow the others on. We passed through a small corridor, with shelf beds on either side, stacked up 5 tall with a ladder going up each one to allow everyone on. It was obvious who was sleeping on what one as they each had our own duvets and pillows on them. At the back was a store cupboard, which we opened to find our suitcases, stacked along, fully packed, the final door was a bathroom, with a toilet and a sink but o shower. I grimaced, it was like being in caravan, we'd have to shower where we stopped off on tour.

We went back to the front of the bus and joined the others sitting on the sofas. Jayne smiled at us before climbing in to the passenger sea in the front. I pulled my Blackberry out and texted mum. She texted back quickly 'Have fun on tour and be careful of your joints. We all love you lots, keep in contact while you're away.' I smiled before standing up. Jay grabbed my hand,

'Where are you going?' He asked.

'To get food?' I said, voicing it as a question. He grinned as I went over to the cupboards, pulling them open. I found a box of cookies, grabbing it and taking it back to the sofa with me. I flopped down next to Jay, ripping open the box as he pulled me in to his arms. Stuck my hand in and grabbed a few, eating one and feeding Jay another.

'That's one thing I love about you.' Jay said after swallowing, 'you eat whatever and you don't care about looking fat. And you know the way to my heart.' He finished, smiling as I fed him another cookie. After a while Jayne turned to us.

'Guys, bed.' She said, 'we're headed to Glasgow so you'd better get some sleep.' We nodded, the five of us girls standing first, walking to our suitcases and pulling out pyjamas. We headed round where the boys couldn't see us before getting changed. When we were changed we walked back round. Jay stood before me, in tracksuit bottoms and noting else, holding a mug of tea.

'I love you.' I grinned, grabbing it off him and drinking it quickly. I turned to the other girls. They'd all climbed in to their beds. I climbed the ladder to the third bed and ducked inside, pulling the curtains across the window beside me.

'Night,' we all chorused pulling the curtains across that blocked us from view from the rest of the bus. I heard the boys climbing in to their beds and it wasn't long before I heard Tom's deep snoring, Siva's light breathing and the breathing of the others asleep. I rolled over to face the wall, just beginning to drift off to sleep when a set of arms grabbed me, sliding me out my bed. I looked down, Jay was pulling me out of my bed and putting me in his, he pulled the curtains back across my bed and left my duvet there before climbing in behind me and pulling the curtains across.

'What?' He whispered. 'I couldn't sleep.' I laughed quietly before tucking myself closer to him.

'Neither could I.' I whispered back, before shutting my eyes and gradually falling asleep.

**Part 43:**

It wasn't until someone ripped the curtains open the next morning that I woke up, Jay was the side of the window now, his arms wrapped around me, the duvet pulled right up under our necks. I cracked my eyes open to see Tom's face right in front of mine.

'Jesus Christ Parker,' I cried, shooting upright and smashing my head on the bed above ours. 'Scare the crap outta me why don't you utter pleb!' I moaned, pushing his face away from mine.

'Oh and you didn't scare us when Sarah pulled back ya curtains ta find ya gone.' Tom said, stepping away, 'we've just searched the whole bleedin' bus before Nathan suddenly realised Jay weren't up so you must be wit' him.'

'Well I'm sorry to scare you all but really...you ain't all blonde.' I giggled, wrenching Jay's arms from around me and dropping lightly to the floor. Jay stirred.

'Where you going Hannah...?' He whined, pulling the duvet back up to his neck where I'd moved it to slide out.

'To get my phone,' I said, pulling his duvet straight off him and wrapping it around me, padding off down the corridor to the table,

'Now get up you lazy sod.' I giggled as he slid out of bed behind me and dashed down after me, attempting to wrestle the duvet off me. He threw me down on the floor, trying to wrench in out my grip, tickling me for good measure. I didn't let go, I refused, pulling myself away from him and pushing myself up off the floor, plonking myself on the sofa by the table, picking up my phone off the table and opening Facebook to update my status.

When Jayne finally joined us an hour later, she found quite a sight, the boys spread around the room half dressed (they seem to be allergic to shirts all of them), I was tucked under Jay's duvet with him. He was lying back on the sofa; I was lying practically on top of him, my head resting on his chest, his arms were wrapped around my back and he was smiling. I was just beginning to fall asleep again when Jayne cleared her throat loudly. I shot upwards, Jay's arms ripping off me as I jumped, my knee slid between his legs and he cringed inwards. I jumped straight off him,

'I'm sorry! Jay I'm so sorry!' I screamed, kneeling beside him and kissing his face repeatedly. I heard the others laughter as his face screwed u with pain.

'It's fine…accident…' he grunted, pulling me back on to the sofa and under the duvet the hug him. Jayne cleared her throat again and this time we all looked to her.

'Right, you've been on this bus for 5 hours and I'm guessing you're all in need of some fresh air. So we are stopping in about 10 minutes. This is normal motorway services but I am hoping that you don't get recognised. We need you to wear caps and sunglasses so that you have as little chance as possible to being recognised.' We all nodded, 'well go get dressed then.' She sighed. We all jumped up, running to grab our suitcases. I pulled mine open; grinning when I saw all my new clothes had been packed, along with my favourite skinny jeans and crappy Primark, stretch t-shirts. I pulled out my skinny jeans and my blue Primark t-shirt before ripping open Jay's suitcase, before he'd got to it; I pulled out the hoodie that was packed on the top, it was the black one, with the Converse logo on it, and a blue baseball cap. I took them with me and ran to get changed, pulling on the cap and pulling out my huge sunglasses from my shoulder bag and placing them on to.

10 minutes later, we were all back in the main room as the bus pulled in to the coach park. Jay looked at my sunglasses and giggled.

'What?' I asked, prodding him gently.

'You look like a fly.' He laughed, gently prodding me back.

'Ahhh.' I gasped.

'What?' Jay said, pulling away from me, afraid he'd hurt me.

'That's Nathan's job!' I said, putting my hand in front of my mouth, feigning horror.

They all sighed.

'You daft cow, you had me worried!' Jay moaned, hugging me before we both turned to Nathan.

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.' We both hummed in tune with each other. Tom and Max laughed, both of them joining in with us.

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.' We all hummed in harmony, mocking Nathan.

'Give it a rest you lot.' He moaned, climbing out the bus first as it stopped.

**Part 44:**

Standing just outside the bus, Jay took my hand and pulled me towards him. I grinned up at him, pushing my sunglasses up my nose and pulling on the baseball cap I'd borrowed, I pulled up Jay's hood and he laughed softly in my ear, hugging me close to him. I yawned, trying to stifle it behind my hand as he let me go, wrapping his arm around my shoulders; I wrapped mine around his waist, stifling another yawn. We set off, away from the bus and towards the service station, the tension in the group was evident, the stiff way we were all walking, the way Tom gripped Nikki's hand as if she would disappear if he let go. The way Max had his arm around Louisa's waist, ready to drag her away from any danger, the way Siva had a tight grip on Priya's hand ready to yank her towards him and out of danger, protected by his tall frame, the way Nathan had his arm around Sarah's waist, his hand gripping her hip tightly. And the way Jay's hand gripped my shoulder, preventing me from moving to far away from him, as if he was holding me there on this earth, his body almost shielding mine, he was big enough to shield me, all he had to do was wrap his arms around me and his huge frame would shield mine. We could feel eyes watching us, we hoped they were watching us as young couples in love, perhaps because we were all in sunglasses, hats and hoods.

We reached the service station and walked through the doors; I looked up at the signs and saw the male and female toilets were at opposite ends of the services. I made to pull away from Jay, just as the others were all doing. He grabbed my arm as I pulled away, pulling me back to him and wrapping his arms around me and pressing his fore-head to mine, pushing up my sunglasses so he could see me properly. I could feel people watching us as they walked past and heard one elderly couple comment,

'It's so nice to be so young and so in love.'

'I love you.' Jay whispered, his fore-head still pressed to mine, 'be careful.'

I laughed quietly,

'I'm only going to the toilet Jay, what damage can I do there?'

He laughed back, kissing me briefly,

'Just try not to flush yourself down a toilet.' He said, kissing me again quickly, but still not letting me go.

'Your mum told me about your hip problem by the way.' He whispered in my ear, 'and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, and keep you in one place.' I nodded, a tear forming in my eye,

'I'm glad you know.' I whispered, choking out my words, before ripping myself away from him and running off after the girls, wiping the tears from my eyes. I heard Tom ask Jay what was wrong and the reply of,

'Nothing that concerns you.' Nathan asking what he said and Jay saying he said nothing wrong and they were tears of relief.

A woman grabbed my arm as I tried to brush past her to join the others at the toilets. She had a pushchair in front of her with a toddler strapped in, straining to get out.

'Are you ok love?' she asked, my tears splashing the floor as her hand on my arm caused me to jerk. I nodded, trying to pull away but she pulled me back. I flicked my sunglasses down, hoping she hadn't actually recognised me.

'It's just, I saw you with your boyfriend and you looked so happy, and then you almost ripped yourself away from him. Did he say something to upset you?' I shook my head, choking out my words,

'No, I'm just relived, he knows my joint problems. He's never done anything wrong to hurt me. He never would. I'm fine thank you.' I said, stepping forwards and hugging the woman, who looked pleasantly surprised. She smiled at me,

'Ok, go and catch up to your friends.' She said, letting me go and nodding after them.

'Thank you.' I smiled, wiping the last couple of tears from my eyes and running off after the others.

I ran in to the toilets and pulled of the cap and sunglasses, looking at myself in the mirror. I heard a voice behind me and turned to Sarah. She took one look at my red eyes and grabbed my arm, pulling me in to a cubicle and locking the door behind us.

'What happened?' she whispered, hugging me. I hugged her back,

'Mum told Jay about my hip.' I whispered back. She pulled back and looked at me,

'Then why are you crying, you were worried about telling him. You weren't sure if he'd treat you differently, be more protective.'

'I'm crying because I'm glad!' I said, hugging Sarah tightly again. 'He's not treating me any different and he still loves me all the same.' I grinned.

'Good. I'm glad you're happy.' Sarah smiled,

'Me too,' I whispered, 'Nathan looks after you well.' I said, reaching around and opening the door, going out and looking in the mirror. Standing at the mirror we were joined by the others.

'Ready?' Louisa asked me, I turned and nodded.

'Can we go Smith's before we meet back with the boys?' I asked, 'it's just across there and I want to get some magazines to read on the journey.' I said, grinning. They all nodded and we walked out and ran over to Smiths.

**Part 45:**

Walking in to Smith's we headed straight over for the magazine rack. I grabbed a copy of Teen Now and Love It and walked over to get a drink when a shout behind me made me turn. Sarah was brandishing a copy of Top of the Pops, waving it around like a crazed lunatic. I looked at her with a confused expression on my face.

'Look at who's on the front cover!' She squeaked, thrusting it under my nose. I looked down, and shrieked.

'But...that's us?' I said, looking down at the cover version of the five of us. It wasn't a large picture, but it was large enough, there we were, all of us pictured with the boys.

'Newest Celebrity Couples.' The title read underneath us, then 'Page 20.' Written beside it. I flicked it open to page 20 and shrieked again. It was the final scene from the Gold Forever video shoot, and right there, in the middle of all of them, was me and Jay, lips locked. I stood there, stunned in to silence for the first time since meeting the boys those couple of weeks ago.

'Oh my God.' I mouthed, looking up; Sarah, Louisa, Nikki and Priya were all crowded round, looking at the picture too. We all looked at each other before grabbing a copy each and joining the queue to pay.

I reached the front and passes over my magazines and my bottle of Diet Coke to the woman behind the desk, who began scanning my items. She looked down as she picked up Top of the Pops, and looked up at me, then back down at the magazine, and then peered around where the others were now paying at other desks. It suddenly dawned on me, none of us had put our sunglasses back down, they were perched on the tops of our heads, and the baseball cap was clutched tightly in my right hand. I flung my money across the desk, clamping my left hand over her mouth, and ramming the baseball cap back on my head.

'Say nothing...' I growled at her and she nodded, reaching for the till to hand me my change. I took my hand away from her mouth and took my change and my bag of items, hurrying along, ushering the others away quickly from their tills. Just as we were leaving the store we heard a shout of,

'Does that mean The Wanted are somewhere in the building?' We turned and looked at each other, eyes wide in fright as people turned to look at us, the shock on their faces evident. People began to crowd towards us, we could no longer hear ourselves speaking.

'RUN!' I screamed, 'FIND THE BOYS!' It was pretty obvious what I was saying, even if we couldn't hear each other.

'Don't get separated!' I yelled, and we all grabbed each other's hands, running off through the service station.

People stared at us as we ran past, me in the middle, slightly ahead of the others, almost pulling them along. I turned to see if everyone was behind me still, and ran straight in to someone, toppling sideways.

'Sorry, sorry.' I stammered, trying to right myself. I heard a soft laugh and looked up. I'd run straight in to Jay and Siva, literally, straight in to them. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

'Who are you lot running from?' Siva laughed, letting me go, sure I wasn't about to topple over. I pulled the magazine out my bag, brandishing it under their noses.

'They know, we're in the building, we forgot about the sunglasses and some woman recognised us and screamed out are The Wanted in the building with you and we ran because people were crowding us and it was really scary...' I babbled at high speeds, 'and some woman stopped me earlier to see if I was ok because she saw me crying and I said I was fine but I think she might have recognised me too and she might have recognised Jay, and now I've blown all of our cover and I'm...' I continued, until Jay cut me off, bending down and pressing his lips to mine to shut me up. Siva laughed beside him. I tried to continue talking, mumbling against Jay's lips but he put his hand behind my head, pulling my lips tighter to his, cutting off my speech. I kissed him back until he was satisfied I was done speaking, and he pulled back. I tipped forwards and fell against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, pressing his face in my hair and laughing.

'So I'll take that as our signal to leave then.' Siva said, as the other 3 boys joined us, grabbing each of the girls and pulling them close. We nodded, turning to the doors.

'Oh no...' Jay mumbled, I pulled my face away from his chest and turned to, the doors were almost blocked by a crowd of people.

'How do we get out?' Sarah gasped, drawing closer to Nathan who put his arm around her tightly.

'With difficulty.' Tom whispered loud enough for only us to hear.

'I'm going through.' Tom said, grabbing Nikki's hand tightly and charging his way towards the door, closely followed by Max, Louisa, Siva and Priya. I turned to Jay, tears forming in my eyes again.

'J-J-Jay...I-I can't go through that...I'll get hurt!' I sobbed; he pulled me close to him.

'I won't let you go through that; I don't want you getting hurt.' He growled, turning to Nathan, 'now how the hell do we get out of here?' he asked.

'I think there were windows in the toilets...' Nathan began, that was all he needed to say. Jay grabbed me round the waist, picking me up and placing me on his front, like a baby once again, I wrapped my arms and legs round him tightly, burying my face in his neck and shoulder.

'Hold on tight.' He whispered, jogging off, holding me tightly. I could hear Nathan and Sarah running behind us. I suddenly realised, we were heading towards the male toilets,

'Wait, female toilets windows come out at the back, we're better off going out back and running round front.' I said suddenly, causing a change in direction. We reached the female toilets and barged in, causing panic and scatter among the women in there. Jay placed me down and I ran along the cubicles, finally finding a window big enough for us to fit through.

'In here.' I called, waving them in. Sarah, Nathan and Jay joined me in the cubicle, Nathan locking the door behind us. I climbed on to the window sill, feeling Jay behind me, supporting me so I wouldn't fall backwards. I fiddled with the window lock before slumping down.

'It won't open.' I moaned. Jay hugged me.

'You tried your best love.' He said, pulling me back against him.

'No.' I groaned, lunging forwards and slamming my fist down on the lock, again and again. Blood oozed out of the side of my fist, smearing the lock with blood.

Jay grabbed my hand, preventing me from hitting it again and making my cut worse. Tears of frustration pooled in my eyes as I lashed out at him, causing him to jump back in fright. I whacked the lock again, and this time it moved. My grin lit up my face, I grabbed Jay's face, putting a hand on each of his cheeks, and dragged his face to mine, kissing him hard on the lips.

'Sorry I went to hit you, but look.' I said, pulling back and letting him catch his breath. I hit the lock again, and it broke away from the window, which swung open easily.

'Ta-daahh!' I said, flourishing my hand outwards, so they could all see the open window. They grinned at me while I peeked out, looking down to the floor.

'It's about a 6 foot drop.' I said, recoiling quickly back and letting Jay look. He looked back to me,

'I'm tallest, I'll go first.' He said, hanging his legs out the window, lowering himself down so he was hanging, looking me in the eyes still.

'My Spider Man.' I whispered, kissing him before he let go.

'Nath you next!' He called from below, I moved so Nathan could drop out next. We heard a gentle thud as Nathan hit the ground.

'Sarah you come now!' Jay called; Sarah climbed up beside me and looked down.

'Don't worry; we're both here to catch you.' We heard Nathan call, and she dropped gently. I heard a slight grunt from Jay and Nathan as Sarah dropped in to their arms. Then it was my turn, I looked out the window and saw all three of them standing below, looking up at me, Jay stretched out his arms.

'It's ok, you don't have to drop, I'll lift you down.' He called up to me, I shook my head.

'I have to do this.' I called back to him, hanging my legs out the window and lowering myself, spinning so I was hanging by my elbows. I could feel Jay's hands on my legs. Supporting me,

'Jay please let go, I don't want to hurt you.' I called down to him, my arms beginning to shake from the weight, blood seeping from my cut fist, on to the window sill. I felt Jay let go,

'We're clear.' He called up to me. I pushed off the wall and let go, spinning 180 degrees in the air until I hit the floor. I bent my knees as I hit the ground; I carried on going down, throwing my body in to a roll. I stood up to see the stunned look on Jay's face.

'Army cadets remember?' I laughed, taking his hand and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

'Yeah but doesn't that hurt your hip?' He asked seriously, looking at me. I nodded,

'I'm used to it, it's just a jarring pain, it hasn't dislocated yet.' I said.

'Now come on we need to get back on the bus.' I said, pulling Jay's hand and starting to run, closely followed by Sarah and Nathan.

**Part 46:**

We ran across the car park, until we could see the bus. Then the screaming began.

'TOM! MAX! SIVA! OPEN THE DOOR!' We yelled as we neared it. We didn't stop running as the door neared. We screamed louder, I was barely 50 metres from it when it swung open and Tom jumped back a bit. I felt Jay's arms around me, lifting me off the floor and in to the bus. He jumped up after me and I heard Sarah and Nathan stumble in. The door slammed shut and Tom jumped over us, heading for the front of the bus. He obviously said something to the driver as a moment later we felt the bus begin to move, pulling away from the services. Jay took my uninjured hand pulling me to sit on the sofa; I went with him easily. He sat me down before walking off to find a first aid kit. I curled up, wrapping my arms around my legs; the others were spread around the bus, doing whatever they wanted. Jay came back in and stood for a moment, looking at me, before sitting down opposite me on the sofa. He took my hand, turning it, cleaning the cut and putting a plaster on it before standing up again and walking away. I curled up tighter and turned my back on the bus, looking out the front windscreen instead. I didn't here him come back; it was only when he threw his duvet over me that I knew he was back. I pulled his duvet right up under my chin, and then I felt his arms around me, gently pulling me backwards across the chair.

I went with it, pushing my shoes off on to the floor, he pulled me back until could feel his legs either side of me and his chest pressed against my back. He lay back, laying me down with him, so my head was resting on his chest. I rolled over so I could face him and propped myself up. I looked in to is eyes,

'I'm sorry I tried to hurt you.' I whispered, 'the frustration got to me.'

'It's fine love, honest.' He smiled, kissing my nose gently. I pulled back a bit.

'It's NOT fine...' I moaned, I tried to hurt you.' I moaned, ignoring the others entering the room.

'Yes you tried to hurt me, but you did it for good reason.' Jay said, pulling me back down to hug him. I relaxed in to him,

'I love you.' I mumbled against his bare chest. He grinned.

'I love you too Hannah. Even though you can be a tad violent, it's one of the many things I love about you.'

I was just nodding off when Tom and Max barged in, tipping me and Jay off the sofa.

'Hey!' I complained, picking myself up off the floor and going and hugging Jay.

'Listen what's on the radio!' Tom yelled, cranking up the volume. I heard the violins playing the introduction.

'OH MY GOD!' I shrieked as Max joined in singing,

'Fighting won't knock you out, of my head.' That's when Nathan and Siva and the girls joined us, building up to the best bit,

'Till it ceases I'll never know, How Do you get up from an all time low?' Max sang, we all joined in, dancing like crazy.

'A LOW A LOW A LOW A LOW A LOW.' We all sang loudly, dancing around. Manchester, you'd best be ready to SCREEEEEAMMMM, I thought.

**15 years later, The George Household:**

'HONEY!' Louisa called loudly upstairs. 'YOU NEED TO GET THE KIDS UP!' She groaned loudly, holding her back with one hand and her stomach with the other, waddling back to the kitchen. She felt two arms around her,

'What are we calling this one?' Max whispered from behind her.

'I was thinking Aria-Michelle.' Louisa replied, twisting to hug him as Russ and T.J. joined them in the kitchen.

'Mummy, when's our sister coming?' Russ asked, plonking his bum in a chair to eat breakfast.

'Next week, hopefully.' Louisa smiled, 'Uncle Jay and Auntie Hannah are coming over in a couple if days to look after you while Dad and I go away to get her.' T.J. grinned toothily.

'I like Uncle Jay. Is he bringing his lizards?' T.J. lisped. Max rolled his eyes,

'Yeah I reckon they'll both bring Tia and Jake. Just make sure they don't mess everywhere.' He grinned, 'Now go get dressed for school.' The boys scurried off, Louisa turned to Max,

'Don't forget you're going out with Tom tomorrow for a drink before the baby comes.'

'How could I forget? He would never let me forget.' Max laughed, kissing Louisa briefly,

'I love you.' He said, hugging her gently.

'I love you too.' Louisa replied.

**The Parker Household:**

'TOM! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUTTA BED AND GET FRAN AND RYAN UP!' Nikki yelled up the stairs, laying the table for breakfast. She heard a door bang open and Tom's growl at the kids. Then their shrieks and laughs, presumably as he tickled them to get them up. She laughed softly to herself, he still got her up like that, and she loved him for it. She heard the kids thumping downstairs followed by Tom. Tom ran in the kitchen, grabbing Nikki and whirling her across the kitchen, making her giggle. He kissed her on the lips,

'Not in front of the kids.' She laughed as both Francesca and Ryan mimed gagging in to their cereal. They'd been through tough times, breaking up few years back before realising how much they needed and relied on each other, getting back together. It was nice to see them so happy together now.

'Don't forget you're out with Max tomorrow for a drink before their new kid arrives.' She grinned, placing a bacon sandwich in front of him. He looked up at her, grinning like he always did,

'Oh yah yah yah.' He nodded, making her laugh. She sat beside him, hugging him and kissing him,

'I love you.' He said to her,

'I love you too,' she replied, kissing him again, making Ryan and Cesca gag again.

**The Kaneswaran Household:**

Siva gently shook Priya awake, grinning at her as she cracked open her eyes.

'Morning love,' he whispered, 'Angela and Robert are just getting up for school. They've had breakfast and everything, thought I'd let you sleep a bit longer.' Priya smiled up and him, sitting up and stretching, climbing out of bed and pulling on her dressing-gown, padding downstairs after Siva. She walked in to the kitchen to see a breakfast plate laid on the table with pancakes on it for her. She turned to Siva,

'I love it when you cook breakfast for me.' She grinned as Angela and Robert came in and hugged her, saying good-bye as they got ready for Siva to take them to school.

'Siva, don't forget you're going out with Jay and Nathan tomorrow.' Siva laughed softly and smiled to her, pulling her close and hugging her gently.

'I could never forget, Jay would bring that damned lizard over here if I forgot.' He shuddered, 'And Nathan would never let me live it down.' She laughed, hugging him back.

'I'd better get the kids to school.' He said, kissing her gently, 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' She replied, waving to the kids as they raced past to the car.

**The Sykes Household:**

'Nathan!' Sarah yelled up the stairs, 'Get Alex up for me!' She heard a groan and a thud as Nathan rolled out of bed. She shook her head, laughing, even 15 years later and he was as lazy as he always had been. She heard a shriek as Nathan woke up their 7 year old son, Alex, then footsteps on the stairs, indicating they were coming down for breakfast. She walked to the kitchen door in time to see Nathan place Alex down at the bottom of the stairs and block him from running back up to bed.

'But Dad…' He whined, 'I want to see Uncle Jay and Auntie Hannah with you today instead…' He moaned, turning to Sarah, arms folded, pouting. Nathan laughed,

'Wonder where he got that attitude from.' He mumbled jokily, wandering past Sarah to get breakfast. She thumped him playfully as he passed.

'Must be you love.' She retorted, following him in to the kitchen, before turning back to her son,

'Uncle Jay and Auntie Hannah are coming to get you from school later to take you home to play with Jason, Tia and Jake for a bit while your dad and I sort some stuff out with Louisa and Max.' She said, hugging her son before picking him up and putting him in his chair to eat his cereal. He grinned at her widely, showing his missing teeth,

'Look this one's wobbly.' He laughed excitedly, showing Nathan and Sarah his new wobbly tooth.

'Well you'd better be good for the tooth fairy then.' Nathan said as he went to get changed to take Alex to school. He hugged Sarah, kissing her gently,

'I love you.' He mumbled against her lips.

'I love you too.' She replied, hugging him tighter.

**The McGuiness Household:**

'Jay!' I yelled up the stairs, no reply, 'JAY!' I yelled louder before running up the stairs, tripping up the top step. I steamed into our room and jumping on the bed. I stood up, bouncing hard on him.

'What are you doing… ?' He moaned from somewhere under the covers.

'Wake up, wake up.' I yelled with each jump, finally giving up and flopping down on the bed, energy gone.

'No matter how old you get, you're still a child really aren't you?' He laughed, getting out of bed and stretching.

'Are the kids up?' I shook my head.

'Get them up for me?' I moaned, 'I need to feed the lizards.' He nodded, walking out the room,

'JASON, TIA, JAKE! Get UP!' He called, running in to their room, I heard the shrieks as he presumably tipped them out of their beds. Jake and Tia are twins, both of them 5, Jason is 7, in the same class as Alex at school. I stood up, walking back downstairs, stretching my top down as I went, bad habit but still. I heard the others running downstairs after me and next minute I was being mobbed by my 3 children and my husband. It felt weird, having three smaller than me and then Jay, who was still 6ft 3in, and me, dwarfed by him at 5ft 4in. I hadn't grown any taller in the last 15 years. I grabbed some food for the lizards out the cupboard and walked in to the living room, scratching the lizard tattoo on my shoulder, a smaller version of the one Jay had on his arm. I slid open the tank, letting both our lizards walk out to stretch their legs for a bit, putting food in the tank for them before turning round, and jumping out my skin. Jay was standing in the doorway, watching me let the lizards out.

'God, would you stop scaring me?' I asked him, walking over and prodding him in the stomach. He still made me jump, even after 15 years of being together. He laughed, making me punch him gently, pushing past him to go back to the kitchen.

'Don't forget we're going out with Nathan and Sarah today, picking up Alex as well from school. You're out with Siva and Nathan tomorrow, and then Wednesday we're over at Louisa and Max's, helping Louisa move some stuff around for their new baby.' He nodded, rolling his eyes at me.

'How could I forget with you nagging me constantly every minute of the day.' He joked.

'I do NOT nag!' I replied, folding my arms and pulling a serious face at him, making him laugh more.

'That face still doesn't work on me.' He said, hugging me, I relaxed, hugging him back.

'I love you,' He whispered in to my hair.

'I love you too,' I replied, leaning up to kiss him, before resting my head on his chest. Life was good. For all of us.

**THE END**


End file.
